I have loved you since I saw you
by luvnovels123
Summary: The Volturi sent Alec,Jane,Chelsea and Felix to Forks High to get Bella to Italy.Edward left Bella at the same time and Bella was broken.She immediately knew what they are and Alec kept on flirting with her.Will the pair of unlikely lovers be together?
1. Chapter 1

Meeting

Chapter 1

**A/N: I was totally am Alec and Bella and decided to try out this one after first one I tried, the people who reviewed in my first story were really great! Please review after reading and tell me if I should continue this story…**

**I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does…**

Bella POV:

I walked along the trail and saw Edward looking very solemn. "Bella, we're going," he said. "So I'm going too? Where will you be going?" I asked. "No…" he shook his head. "The 'we' you mean…" I trailed off, getting what he meant.

"It means my family and me," he said, looking at me. I felt tears well up in my eyes- how can he do this to me? "What about me, Edward?" I asked. "You're not good enough for me," he said. I turned and looked at his eyes that looked somehow pained.

"Not good enough… I…You don't want me?" I stammered, tears trickling down my face. He shook his head then he said, "Bella, please promise me something." I looked up and muttered harshly, trying to hide my pain and asked, "What?"

I saw him wince but I think it was just my imagination. "Keep yourself safe, Bella," he said. I nodded and turned away, waiting for him to go…to leave me here. "Bye," I whispered, knowing he will hear me. I heard the silent footsteps running away as he leaves.

Tears ran down my cheeks. How can he leave me just like this? Because of Jasper? That was really…nothing compared to the pain when he left me. My heart felt like it was being ripped into parts.

_You're not good enough for me… You're not good enough for me… You're not good enough for me…_

I'm not good enough for him, I should know that. He just treats me like a toy, didn't he? I started crying again and I blacked out. I heard some voices and I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurry. "Bella, are you alright?" I heard someone asked. I turned to the source of voice and saw Charlie looking anxiously.

"Thank you, Sam," he said to the person who was carrying me. I looked up and saw his face, he was looking at me with compassion. I don't need any pity! I mumbled a quick thanks and staggered into the house.

I turned and forced a smiled to Charlie but he looked like he did not buy it. I went into my room and was about to open the window when I remembered he isn't going to be here anymore. I smirked bitterly. I looked at the space beside me that was always occupied by_ him_.

I couldn't help it but cry myself to sleep. I felt cold arms wrapping around my waist and assuring me everything was alright. I woke up with a jolt. Weird… Was that a dream? I shook my head, I'm going to go crazy if I keep on thinking of him.

I sighed and wrapped my blankets around me and tried to sleep. I turned and look at the window and saw a pair of brilliant red eyes. I jumped with fright. Who was that? I hurried to my window and saw nothing. Okay, I'm going officially crazy.

I sighed with sadness and went back to bed. I closed my eyes tight and fell asleep soon after. I dreamt of Edward and he left me. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed with tears trickling down my face. I opened my eyes and saw the same red eyes again.

I grabbed the person's arm as fast as I could. I was going to question when I heard Charlie approaching my room. I let go of the ice cold arm as Charlie opened the door. "Bella, are you alright?" he asked, concerned. "I'm sorry, Dad," I mumbled. "It's alright, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded my head and he patted my back soothingly.

"Don't be thinking about him, alright, now go to sleep," he said, patting my hair. I was taken aback by his show of affection. I nodded and slipped under the covers before sleeping soundly.

Ring! Ring! I rubbed my eyes and sat up before checking the clock. 7am, one more hour to go to school. I bathe quickly before wearing a pink hood with jeans. Well, my fashion sense is better thanks to Alice. She left me too…

I shook my head quickly, clearing of my thoughts. I went downstairs to cook Charlie breakfast before eating. "Bella," he called. I turned and he continued, "Heard there will be some new students today." I nodded, trying to take my mind of _them_.

"They seem to be pretty gorgeous. Girls and boys were practically drooling…" he trailed off when he saw my face. "Seriously, Charlie, when did you start gossiping?" I mused. I suddenly remembered, them. He rolled his eyes, "It's better to know the news, right?"

I nodded and went to wear my white ballet flats before heading out. "Bella, your clothes today are.." he scratched his head, "Nice," I smiled and went out to my truck. It's engine roared before I drove it to school. I suddenly thought of gorgeous… Could it be vampires?

I don't need anymore after the one hurting me. I stifled back a sob and walked forward to join Angela. She smiled kindly and said, "I heard they left." I nodded my head bitterly. She patted me apologetically and said, "Don't mull over it, okay?" I nodded gratefully.

"It's so nice of you, Angela," I smiled weakly at her. "Want to sit with us during lunch?" I nodded. I suddenly saw red eyes with golden specks around it, and it was looking at me and I cleared my head of the weird thoughts.

"Bella? Are you alright?" she asked, while Jessica looked at me worriedly. I rolled my eyes, trying to hold back my tears and pain. "I'm alright," I said, forcing a smile. Two sleek cars suddenly zoomed past us before parking accurately in the parking lot.

All of the students gaped at the cars. One black and silver Lamborghini. The doors opened and the people stepped out at the same time. I heard lots of girls swoon. I turned and my mouth couldn't help but be open when I saw them.

Vampires, I sighed again, vampires can't be out of my life can they? One of the gorgeous vampire looked at me and I found his red eyes familiar before he winked at me.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Please review if you think I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid vampires!

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews last chapter! I love reviews!**

_Last chapter…_

_Vampires, I sighed again, vampires can't be out of my life can they? One of the gorgeous vampire looked at me and I found his red eyes familiar before he winked at me._

Bella POV:

What the heck? Angela nudged me and she shrieked, "He's coming over!" "Of course, this is the way to classes!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. Then I realised he was looking at me. Huh? Do I know him?

They strolled past me and he stroked my cheek and whispered, "Forgotten me?" before shoving his hands in his pocket and walking away. Jessica was looking at me like I'm crazy. "Why do you know all the hot boys?! What's his name?" she asked.

Other than that, the girls were glaring at me. Shit! Stupid whoever-his-name-is made me become hated. I muttered under my breath, "Stupid vampires." All of them turned and stare at me at once. Super vampire hearing? Great then! Note the sarcasm.

Angela's mouth was wide open, "Close your mouth, Angela!" I told her. She nodded then whispered, "You know him?" I shook my head but replied, "His eyes looking familiar…" she raised her eyebrows, and continued, "And he just made you the enemy of the girl population."

True enough, all the girls were stepping towards me step by step. "Bella! Do you know his name?" "Bella! You know I'm very pretty right, so, can you give me his phone number?" "Bella! He's quite hot, eh? So…Where does he live?" Shit!

I saw whoever-his-name-is snigger. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! I DON'T KNOW HIM!" I yelled. I saw him mouth, "Volturi" Shit! I sighed in frustration and went to my classes, shoving past him. I groaned when all the girls in my class started attacking me.

I hurriedly went to a empty seat and sat down. "Hey!" someone greeted me. I jumped about three feet high and he laughed and his dimples surfaced. "My name's Felix!" a number of girls exclaimed, "Awww!!! He's so cute!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down. "So..." he started. I glanced at him, "The Cullens left, what do you want?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes. "Hey, please, don't cry! I'm just suppose to bring you to Italy," he exclaimed.

He wiped away a tear and I heard someone growl behind me. I jumped again. "Seriously! Can you guys stop scaring me?" I asked, wiping my tears away. I saw the same guy. I sighed, "What the heck did you at the parking lot?"

He shrugged and said, "Can't help if I'm popular." "He's so cool!" All the girls swoon. He turned and winked at them. All the girls, I can say, almost fainted from happiness. I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to Italy!"

He ignored me and sat in front of us. "Stupid, idiotic bloodsuckers!" I muttered. He turned around and smirked at me. I poke my tongue out at him although I probably know it's immature.

"Okay, let's start class now, can the new students please introduce yourself?" she asked. He stood up and smiled to everyone, "Nice to meet you, everyone, my name's Alec Volturi." All the girls just stared at him while the boys glared a little at him.

"Yo, nice to meet you, everyone, name's Felix Volturi!" he boomed. All the girls sighed with happiness. "I could die and go to heaven now," I heard a few girls said. Die then, there're two predators struggling with their thirst.

I sighed as the teacher started class. The Cullens are too perfect for me anyway, so, what's the point? And _he _don't want me too. Tears trickled down my face and I looked down on the table, trying to wipe all the tears away.

"Bells, are you alright?" I heard Felix whisper. I nodded then stood up and said, "Teacher, I would like to go to the restroom for a while." She nodded and I dashed to the bathroom and washed my face. I started sobbing as I slide down to sit on the floor.

"Why did you leave me?" I cried, covering my face with my hands. "I'm…too…plain…" I stuttered between sobs. I shook my head and stood up and tried to look alright as I washed my face all over again. But my eyes are still red.

I looked down on the floor in case someone noticed my eyes and bumped into something hard and cold outside the toilet. "Ouch!" I yelped. I turned and saw Alec looking at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, just checking," he muttered before running back to class.

I sighed and got up and trudged to the classroom. The time passed slowly and finally, it lunch time. I sighed and finally found Angela. "Hey, Angela!" I called. She smiled at me and patted the seat beside her.

"So, how was your day?" she asked. "Bad like crap! It's either Alec, Jane, Chelsea or Felix in my classes or both!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in frustration.

I looked down at my food and played with it. "Do you think you should play with food?" a voice that sounds familiar asked me. I jumped and saw Alec smirking. I sighed again and gestured to him, "See?" Angela was trying to stifle a giggle at the look of my face.

My appetite is completely gone now. "Angela, see you at gym later on," I waved. She giggled and waved back. I stomped to put my tray and went out of the cafeteria. Alec appeared in front of me within a second and I groaned.

"What the heck? I already said I won't go to Italy!" I said. He rolled his eyes and replied, "When did I say I'm telling you to go there?" "Then?" I asked, tapping my foot in impatience while drinking my water.

"Want to go out on a date with me?" he asked. I stopped tapping my foot immediately and spit my water out accidentally some spraying to his shirt. "Sorry," I mumbled trying to stifle my laughter at the look of his face.

I took out my handkerchief and wiped his shirt for him, as a way of apology. I looked up and said, "Really sorry, I really didn't me-" he leant down and pressed his lips to mine.

**A/N: Lalala, I really like this chapter! Hehe! PLEASE review and tell me what you think:)**


	3. Chapter 3

We're rivals!

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews and adding this story to your favourites or alerts. Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope more of you review this time, thank you! Let's get on to the story now!**

Bella POV:

My heart seemed to beat faster than ever. I was trying not to respond to his kiss as I pushed him away and just in time, meeting the glares of his fan girls staring at us. Oops, I'm so in trouble now.

He smirked a little before walking away. I growled at him. He turned around and surprised me by winking at me. "Oh my god! He's sooo… cute~" some of the girls swoon.

I sighed and ran away while I still can. I sat in my seat where Edward… sat last time. I looked down and stifled a sob again, wiping my tears away.

"Are you alright?" someone asked, slipping into the seat next to me. I looked up, noticing his chocolate brown eyes and blonde hair. He seemed quite nice and even handsome. His eyes was filled with concern.

I nodded, "Just thinking of…someone." "Edward?" he guessed. I sighed softly and looked away. "Sorry, by the way, my name's Desmond," he smiled, and we shook hands. He placed a kiss on my hand and I blushed.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella, you're beautiful," he compliment, dropping my hand gently and I heard a growl. I turned around and saw Alec with Jane sitting behind me. "What?" I asked, irritated. "Nothing," he grumbled and I saw Jane nudged him playfully.

Jane smiled kindly at me. "He wants to ask you if you want to join us for a while after sch-" I saw Alec elbowed her again. she frowned and said, "If you don't want a girlf-" she stopped abruptly and corrected herself, "friend, I want, okay?"

I smiled and said, "okay." She squealed and clapped her hands happily. I turned back and Desmond asked, "Is that guy your boyfriend?" I shook my head and he asked, "Why did he kiss you just now?"

I got a little angry and asked Alec, "Yeah, why did you kiss me?" "Why must I tell you?" he shot back. "Because you kissed me!" I yelled. All the boys and girls were looking at the show we put on. "I..just… I don't hate you!" he replied, sitting down.

I growled a little, asked him, "Do you hate the table you're sitting at?" he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and shook his head. I saw Jane trying not to giggle. "Kiss it!" I yelled. He growled again and ignored me.

Desmond laughed and patted my back and said, "You're clever aren't you? Like an angel." I suddenly thought of Edward who said that to me and I muttered, "Sorry, help me to tell the teacher I'm skipping class, I'm not well."

He nodded and suddenly his hand shot out. "What?" I asked. "Your handphone," he said. I sighed and handed it out to him and he typed in his number before handing it back to me.

I nodded and glared at Alec behind me before saying, "Bye, Jane, you will know where my house is, right?" she nodded and waved to me. I walked faster than ran towards my truck and drove it to the forest, stopping it there before walking out of the trail, to the meadow, _he _showed to me.

I sighed sadly and sat down on the grass.

Third person POV:

Bella closed her eyes as she thought of she and Edward's moments, unaware that there was someone hiding in the trees. She wrapped her hands around her legs and started crying.

"WHY??! Why did you leave me?!" she yelled out to the meadow, trying to vent out her frustration. "I'm plain, I'm not beautiful, I'm naïve, I'm not clever, I'm not perfect, I'm clumsy…" Bella started ticking off her flaws, while crying.

"You're not plain, you're not pretty but beautiful, you're cute when you're naïve, you're not clever, you're intelligent, you're a perfect angel, clumsy is what makes Bella…" someone said from the trees.

"Who is it?" Bella asked, wiping her tears away. "Argg, I'm turning crazy now," she mumbled and sat back down again. "You're perfect!" someone yelled from the trees.

"What the heck?" Bella asked, trying to climb up the tree. "Just say it!" the person said from the tree. "I'm…perfect?" she mumbled. "You ARE perfect!" the person yelled.

Just then, Desmond came running to Bella. "Desmond?" she asked. "Yeah, I thought you might be in this meadow, I discovered it before and saw you sitting there while I'm hiding," he laughed.

She giggled and asked, "Why're you here?" "I'm here because I'm worried of you, I skipped it, just like Alec," he commented. "Alec seemed to like you that way too." "Very funny, I think he don't like me, although he says he don't hate me," Bella snorted. "He does," someone whispered too low for humans to hear. Desmond turned up and glanced at the tree and smiled a little.

He sighed and said sincerely, "Bella, you're perfect, you know?" she blushed, "That's what someone told me before, you're the third one." "You've quite a lot of admirers, huh?" he commented. She shook her head, "I think they're just interested then they'll go away like Edward, he said that to me before."

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly," Desmond said, shaking his head. She sighed and said, "I better go meet Jane, she wanted to meet me." Desmond nodded and said, "I staying here for a minute."

She nodded and turned away before waving goodbye and walking towards her truck.

Once she's out of sight, someone jumped down from the tree gracefully. "So, you like her that way?" Alec asked, turning to face him. He nodded, "I'm not scared of vamps. I'm after all, a half."

"I wonder why the Cullens doesn't notice you," he smirked. "I'm able to make myself smell like a normal human," Desmond said. "I'm asking you again, do you like her?" he asked.

"Yes," he replied. He strolled past him with his hands in his pockets and said, "Then we're rivals."

**A/N: I like this chapter! the last part that says, "We're rivals." COOL! Gosh! I'm hyper! Hehe, not really weird, all my friends think I'm hyper… Please review? Please… Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alec likes me that way?

Chapter 4

**A/N: More drama will be inserted in the later chapters and I'm EXCITED for the drama parts! Because… I LOVE drama, although some made me sad:( Hehe, thanks guys for your reviews! Sorry for the late update and for my other story, I'm have a little problem with it so I think I will update tomorrow, sorry for those who are waiting for the next chapter of 'A Blessing in Disguise'. Really, I'm sorry:(**

Bella POV:

"Hey, Jane!" I greeted her. She grinned and asked, "Have you seen Alec?" "Nope, and I wouldn't care…" I replied. "Are you sure you won't care? And can you sense the jealousy in Alec when Desmond kissed your hand?" she asked, excited.

"Ha! Are you crazy?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes, and said, "The side of him is funny, and I GOT to try out some time, by the way, do you Desmond is a half vampire?" "WHAT?!" I yelled. She rubbed her ears and said, "What, that hurt you know!"

"Sorry," I mumbled, blushing like mad. She giggled then frowned a little and sniffed again. "What?" I asked. "Erm, is a vampire here recently?" she asked, looking at me. I nodded my head and replied, "I think so, I grabbed one yesterday night, but I let go of him or her when I heard my dad.." I trailed off.

She started squealing like mad. "I CAN'T BELIEVE A-" then she stopped and coughed a little. "What?" I asked, irritated. "Who came here?" I asked. "Nothing, I think he won't want me to tell you," she replied. "It's a 'he'?" I asked. She covered her mouth and shook her head. "Uhh, pretend I said nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked. "I was intending to bring you shopping!" she squealed. I shook my head and said, "NO DAMN WAY!"

She sighed and grabbed my pillow before saying, "Alright, but before that, tell me what you think of Alec." I sighed and said, "Well, I think he's a snobby, inconsiderate, likes causing trouble for me!" "Wow, is it all flaws?" Jane asked sadly.

"Yeah, he kissed me in front of all his fan girls! I'm so going to die tomorrow!" I growled. She laughed and said, "You're the first human I met who growl so much, but I really think you're clever to tell him to kiss the table." Both of us giggled at the thought of it.

"It's really pretty funny, by the way, he ditched class?" I asked. "Yeah, I think he said something about following your scent, by the way, just come with us to Italy, please?" she pleaded. I raised my eyebrows and said, "No way, Aro is just collecting people or vampires for his collection!"

She pouted and said, "But…I can see that Aro really likes you like you're his daughter." That caught me off-guard. "What did you say?" I asked. "Er, nothing, I shouldn't have said that," she muttered. "It's alright, Jane," I smiled at her.

"By the way, you know, my brother seems to like you that way, you know?" she asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes, "I don't get it, Desmond said that and now it's you! Both of you are crazy!" she rolled her eyes, imitating me and said, "You're slow."

"Very funny," I said. She giggled and said, "Can I please stay over tonight?" I raised an eyebrow and asked, "You don't need to ask, do you? Even if I say 'no' you would just climb in my window at night and scare the living hell out of me!"

She giggled and said, "Yeah, I probably will do that." I smiled and said, "I just got to tell Charlie, okay?" "I know he will say 'yes'!" she squealed. I smiled a little and remembered Alice, the first time she came to my house for a stayover. It was really fun, she was a great friend.

I sniffed a little. "What's wrong?" Jane asked, worried. I shook my head, "Nothing." "Come on, everyone knows you're a bad liar," she said. "I just remembered something that Alice said to me," I sniffed. Her expression softened a little and she hugged me gently.

"It's alright, Bella, don't worry about it," she soothed as she patted my back. I cannot control it any longer and started crying. "Why did they leave me?! Why?!" I sobbed. She patted my back and said softly, "Bella, it's alright, I won't leave you, we won't leave you."

"I'm not good enough for anyone," I sobbed, tears still trickling down and soaking Jane's shirt. But she didn't seem to care. "Bella, know that you are good, don't be discouraged just because of some damn stupid Cullen told you!" she exclaimed.

I nodded my head and wiped away my tears and said, "Sorry about your shirt." She looked down at her shirt and laughed. "I guess I can let you off for this time." I grinned cheekily at her and she frowned. "Are all humans like this? They cry then suddenly start smiling?" I giggled, "I don't think that apply to all but to me only."

She giggled then sighed happily. "You're a great friend, you know, Bella, although I only meet you properly today, I actually hated you before." I frowned and asked, "Why?" "I was just wondering why we need to go ALL the way to Forks just to get one human to come with us willingly." She said.

"Sorry about the trouble," I mumbled. She giggled then replied, "It was no trouble actually, to get a real friend and also, I finally knew why we need to do that, because you're worth it." "Thanks so much, Jane, you make me feel much more better." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and we started chatting again.

I looked at the clock and saw that Charlie was going to be home soon. "Crap! I totally forgot about it!" I said. She smiled and said, "Let me help you." "No thanks, I don't need vampires to puke into human food," I joked. She faked hurt.

Then both of us giggled. "Let's just stop joking around." I said, smiling. She nodded her head and bounced on my bed. I walked out of my room and called, "I want to come back to find my bed still in one piece!"

I heard her giggle. I smiled to myself and cook Charlie spaghetti. Just after I cooked dinner, I heard Charlie coming in. "What's the nice smell?" he asked. "Just nice, dad?" I joked. He looked shocked that I still joked and smiled and patted his stomach. "I'm really starving!"

I giggled and both of us ate our dinner. "Dad?" I asked. He nodded his head, motioning me to continue. "Can Jane stay over tonight?" I asked. He almost choked on his food. "You made a new friend?" he asked, wiping his mouth.

"Yep! The gorgeous people like you described this morning," I said. I heard a snigger from upstairs and Charlie's eyes widened. "Who's that?" "That's Jane," I replied. And Jane came down from the stairs. Charlie's eyes seemed to pop out of his socket when he saw Jane.

Both of us snigger at his expression. "Oh, so can she stay over?" I asked again. He nodded, still unable to speak. Jane smiled and bounced upstairs after greeting Charlie and Charlie started talking again, when he thinks she can't hear him.

"She has pale skin and also almost golden eyes like the Cullens, you sure she won't…?" he asked, worried. I forced a smile at the thought of Cullens and said, "Don't worry, she's a great friend." Charlie smiled and said, "Tell her she's free to stay over whenever she wants."

I giggled and hugged Charlie happily before saying 'thank you'. I went upstairs and found Jane smiling at me. "Your father is really sweet you know?" "Yeah, I know," I said smiling. "I heard him say 'whoever makes my daughter happy is welcome in my house'," she said.

"Oh, really? I didn't hear that…" I trailed off. She giggled, "Of course, that wasn't meant for you to listen to!" I smiled and she giggled again. "So…what are we doing?" I asked. "Let's just start by telling each other's deepest secret until you sleep!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes and we started talking and talking until my eyelids got heavy. She smiled a little and said, "Go to sleep, Bella, I'm going back to inform them and hunting for a while." I nodded my head and she smiled before jumping out of my window.

I changed into my nightgown before sleeping without any nightmares for the first time.

I rubbed my eyes and yawn a little. I was going to get up when I felt stone arms wrapped around my waist. My eyes widened and I turned around slowly, just to meet the eyes of Alec's.

**A/N: I'm going to go hyper again! ha-ha, hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

This is my girlfriend

Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm very happy that you guys reviewed! I'm jumping around like an idiot now. Just kidding! Hehe… Thank you for those who reviewed, favorite my story or put it as story alert! Hehe, thanks! Alright let's get on with it:)**

Bella POV:

I rubbed my eyes, making sure I'm not dreaming before screaming, "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jane came dashing in and she smirked a little.

"Let go of me, pervert!!!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and held on my wrist. "Where're you going?" he asked lazily. "Argg!!! To get away from you! Obviously! Are you trying to help me die earlier by giving me a heart attack?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"JANE!!! How can you let your brother in?" I asked her. She sniggered and said, "I thought he will help you to have no nightmares at night, so…" I gritted my teeth and pulled away from Alec's grip before stomping into the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth before having a quick shower and washed my face before getting out of the bathroom. Jane was standing there, looking as sorry as she could be but I can tell she's trying not to laugh.

"I will get back to you later," I muttered. She just giggle and I went to my room and found Alec still lying on the bed. I sighed and said, "Get out of my room, NOW!" he smirked and said, "Why should I?" "I need to change, GET OUT!" I yelled.

He smirked even more and walked past me before saying, "You know, you're hotter when you're angry." And he closed the door before I could yell at him. I groaned and wore a spaghetti strap yellow blouse with a mini-skirt cover just above my knee before grabbing my sling bag.

I walked down the stairs, took a cereal bar and ate it while walking towards my truck. Someone honked their car and I turned, seeing Alec and Jane in their car while Chelsea and Felix in another. I rolled my eyes and was about to go to Chelsea and Felix's car when Alec called.

"Bella! Aren't you coming to my car, beautiful?" he asked. I shook my head and was about to get into their car, ignoring Chelsea's and Felix sniggering when Alec grabbed my wrist. Surprised, I tripped and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

When I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes slowly and saw a look of amusement in Alec's eyes. His arm was wrapped around my waist and he was grinning at me. "Get your hands off me!" I said.

"Either you get into the car or I kiss you," he smirked before continuing, "but I like the second choice better." I faked disgust and got out of his arms and went to his and Jane's car. I groaned at the thought of his fan-girls pestering me.

"Hi, Bells! Sorry for yesterday night, really, I'm sorry!" she apologized. I peered through the corner of my eye and saw that she was really sorry and I smiled. "Alright, I forgive you." She squealed and smiled at me.

Due to Alec's crazy driving, we reached the school in about 5 minutes. I was going to open the door when Alec opened it for me. I rolled my eyes and I saw Jane standing behind me, pouting playfully.

"Why do you act all gentleman to her but not to me? I'm your twin you know," she said. He grinned and joked, "Maybe because she's much more beautiful than you!" Jane hit his head playfully and I smirked.

I walked to my class and was about to walk to my class by myself when Desmond appeared in front of me. Alec appeared right beside me at that time. I sighed and looked at both of their faces before saying, "I'm going to my class, ALONE!"

"It's alright, I'll walk you," both of them said at the same time before glaring at each other. Seriously, how old are they? 10? I ignored them and stormed to my classroom, ignoring the glares from both Alec's and Desmond's fan girls.

I sat down as carefully as I can, trying to avoid tripping. Alec plopped down the seat next to me while Felix took the seat in front of me with a girl sitting beside him. Oh well, Lauren? I tried not giggle as I thought of the outcome.

Alec frowned a little and asked, "What's so funny?" "Felix shouldn't have sat next to Lauren, he will be 'attacked', help me to wish him luck!" I grinned, putting quotation marks in the air. Alec shook his head and the teacher started talking.

Actually, although I'm taking down notes, I was watching the people in front of me. Lauren was inching closer and closer to Felix and I could see Felix was being more and more uncomfortable.

Alec looked ready to laugh at the look of Felix's face and Lauren tried to be seductive as she whispered in Felix's ear, "Want to have some fun during lunch, baby?" I could see Felix was trying not to shudder but failing miserably.

"Wow, I didn't know you'll be so excited!" Lauren whispered again, in what she thought was a seductive voice. I was giggling quietly behind and Alec's was coughing non-stop trying to muffle his laughter in.

We all burst out laughing when Lauren sat on Felix's lap and heard Felix mutter a 'oh god'. In a not good way. Everyone turned to stare at us before staring at them and saw Felix's terrified face which Lauren thought as 'excited', and started cracking up too.

"Oh, baby, everyone is so happy for us," Lauren said, smiling. Felix breathed a sigh of relief when she got off his lap but the worst was yet to come. "Get ready for show!" I whispered to Alec. He sniggered and we waited for a minute and the show begin.

Lauren started kissing his ear and Felix suddenly stood up. "Lauren, please keep your hands to yourself!" he said. "Why must I? oh well, I will give up if you have a girlfriend," she grinned evilly.

Everyone knows he's single but I knew idea occurred from the look of his face and Felix pulled me up from my seat, surprising me and Alec and he said, "This is my girlfriend, Bella." Before crashing his lips to mine.

**A/N: So, whatcha think? Hope you like this chapter! Review and I will post the next chapter up faster! Hehe, and I have a poll in my profile asking if you think Felix should like Bella and I hope you guys will vote and let me know what you think by reviewing or PMing me. **


	6. Please vote, sorry

**Sorry**

**A/N: Sorry for the author's note… I'm sure you guys are expecting a chapter and I'm really sorry. I know some of you have reviewed already but I hope you can vote for my poll in my profile. I know, I hate author's note too but I promise, after the deadline for the poll which is 17****th**** Dec, I will post a new chapter. **

**Really sorry guys, I really hate author's note but… sorry, I will take in your reviews in your view of things but I hope you can still vote in the poll. **

**And also, as an apology, I will make a longer chapter and a preview for the chapter after next, okay? Hehe, so hopefully a lot of you will vote! Hehe:)**

**Thank you for your understanding, (Gosh, I feel like an old principal writing some weird letters…)**

**Luvnovels123~**


	7. Chapter 6

Jealousy?

Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks guys, for voting and reviewing! Thank you so muchhh!!! So, here goes!:) And so… Felix wouldn't like Bella!!! 28:25, 28 wins!!! Lolx XD!!! And I replaced the author's note with this chappy XD, hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me and for the rest of the chapters.**

Bella POV:

My eyes widened in shock as Felix kissed me. Everyone gasped and suddenly I couldn't see Felix anymore. I turned and saw Alec growling angrily at him. Felix frowned and before he could react Alec pounce on him. "Kids, stop fighting!" the teacher yelled.

I ran over to them and whispered angrily, "Do you want your secret to be revealed?!" Alec stopped growling at Felix and he straightened a little bit more before wrapping his arms around my waist tightly.

I raised my eyebrows and Alec sat down with me while Felix rubbed his bruising chin. "Why did you hit him?" I asked Alec. "He…kissed you!" he protested. "I was angry, yes, by WHY did you even hit him? He's kind of your brother, you know?" I said.

He groaned and ruffled his air in frustration. _Even if his hair is messy, it still looks ni- _I shook my head and chanted mentally to myself, "He's not gorgeous, wait, when did I say he's gorgeous?!" I slapped my hand to my forehead and the teacher asked, "Is there something wrong, ?"

I shook my head and he shot me a warning glance. I rolled my eyes a little and tried to listen attentively as Alec traced his fingers on my hand. Irritated, I turned and glared at him, "Stop distracting me!"

"Do you like it?" he asked as I felt his cold breath on my ear. I shivered involuntary and he chuckled. "Shut up!" I growled. "Teasing you is so much fun," he commented before turning to his work.

"You're an arrogant bastard," I muttered and I could see his smirk in my mind already. "Yeah, I am," he whispered, blowing his air on my cheek. I turned and glare at him again. He sighed softly and turned to his work.

I took my notes as the teacher rambled on and on. I sighed as I played with my hair a little. "It's boring, isn't it?" he asked. I tried to ignore him until he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I tried not to blush but failed miserably.

"Oh…Blushing now, eh?" he teased. "My cheeks turned red because I AM ANGRY!" I yelled the same time the bell rang. Phew! Saved by the bell. I slung my bag over my shoulder as I walk past him.

Suddenly, someone tapped me on my shoulder. I thought it was Alec and I muttered, "Keep your hands to yourself." "Huh?" it's not Alec's voice. I raised my eyebrows and Mike grinned a little. "Yes?" I asked.

"Er, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" he asked, looking hopefully at me. I sighed a little and started, "Look-" "She's not free, she's got a date with me," I heard Alec's voice behind me.

"You and Alec…a couple?!" Mike uttered. "No, he's ju-" "Baby, have you forgotten about last night?" he whispered as he traced patterns on my arm gently. Then he looked up and glared at Mike who muttered a 'sorry' and ran away.

".Heck?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Oh, come on, it was fun!" he grinned. I groaned and said, "Go find some other girls you can make fun off." "Why should I?" he asked. "Other girls are much more fun than I am," I muttered.

"What should I do when you are the only fun one here?" he asked as he blew air on my neck. I groaned again and pushed him away successfully before storming to the next class, with Heidi and Jane. I slipped into my seat and someone sat next to me.

"Hey, Bells!" Jane called. I turned and smiled at her. "Hello, Bella," I heard someone say behind me. I turned and grinned at Chelsea. Chelsea smiled a forced one though. Jane started talking to her in a fast speed, which only vampires can catch.

Chelsea nodded and left the room. "What happened?" I asked. Jane sighed and said, "She's having trouble controlling herself, she's going to hunt." "Oh," I replied. She started giggling again and I asked, "What?"

"Alec fought Felix?" she asked. I nodded, "Felix kissed me because Lauren was trying to…you know?" she frowned a little and I smirked, "Don't worry, I don't like him that way." She smacked me playfully on my arm.

"So…Alec and you?" she almost squealed. "Chill! Seriously, get it through your thick vamp skull that he doesn't like ME!" I exclaimed. "Why do you think so?" she asked, trying to challenge me. "He just says he like teasing me," I muttered.

"Oh…" she mumbled and listen to the rest of the lessons quietly. I got a little worried- this is so unlike Jane. "Jane?" I asked. "Huh?" she looked confused. I shook my head a little and asked, "What's with you?"

"Nothing," she mumbled. I rolled my eyes and listened to the lesson. After it ended, I went into the class with Heidi and Felix. Man, it's gonna be so uncomfortable. I waited for the teacher to come in and Felix went to sit on the seat next to me.

"Sorry for just now, Bells," he mumbled. I sighed softly, "It's alright, but it's like, gross!" "Yeps, just like kissing drugs!" he added. "What?" I asked him. "Sorry, it's just that, argg, humans, their blood smells very nice, ya know?" he explained.

I shook my head and Felix is still looking at me. "What?" I snapped. "Sorry, are you going to forgive me?" he asked, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Let me think about it," I muttered and the teacher walked in.

I could hear him mumble, "Alec's so going to kill me." "Excuse me?" I asked. "Nothing," he said quickly. I rolled my eyes. The teacher just kept on rambling on and on. I could see Felix going off in wonderland.

"Felix Volturi!" the teacher shouted. Felix looked up at the teacher with a confused expression. "Awwww, he's so cute!" some girls swoon. I shook my head and continued taking down notes from the board.

"Class dismissed," the teacher announced and I breathed a sigh of relief as I went to my next class. I suddenly realized I shouldn't relax, Alec and Jane is in this class too. Great! (Note the sarcasm.)

I sat down on my desk while I heard someone sat down next to me. I turned and saw Jane grinning at me. I breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Luckily he isn't sitting here." "Am I really that bad?" a smooth and soothing voice asked. I turned and take back my words. It's annoying voice. "Alec," I said.

"Bella," he said, copying me. I groaned and turned back to the front. "So, Bella, are you thinking of going to Italy to join us?" Jane asked. "Still thinking," I mumbled.

"Ohhh, thinking about me?" Alec asked, smirking at me. I decided to play around and turned to him and replied, "Yeah, I'm thinking about ya all night, dreaming about you." As I traced my finger on his face.

He looked shocked by my response and I smirked. "As if!" he frowned and looked away. I took away my finger and Jane was giggling like mad. "His face is funny!" I heard Alec growl behind me and I grinned.

The teacher walked in and started teaching. I sighed, feeling bored and suddenly my mind drifted back to Edward. I was sure he will be next to me if he hasn't go. Yeah, and you won't be able to meet the Volturi.

I sighed and continued doodling. I looked down to see what I had drew. A forest and a broken heart on the forest ground. My lips formed into a bitter smile as I thought of the pain I felt when he left me. I sobbed a little tried to wipe my tears without anyone noticing but knew I failed once I heard someone ask.

"Bells, you alright?" Jane asked me. I nodded but she frowned as if she thinks I'm lying but left me alone. I finished my work hurriedly before doodling again. _Bella loves Edward but Edward treats her like a toy._ I sighed sadly.

Without noticing, tears were trickling down my face. ", are you alright?" the teacher asked. I got up and wiped away my tears before croaking out, ", I am not feeling well, I would like to go home earlier." "Would you like someone to accompany you?" she asked. I shook my head and waved a little to Jane and Alec before making my way out.

I got into my truck and drove to the place where the Cullens stay. I went inside and trace my finger along the furniture. I sighed sadly and let my tears roll down freely. I collapsed in one of the corners and broke down.

I sobbed so hard that I didn't realize Alec was here too. I ignored him and continued sobbing, sure that he will make fun of me. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and tried to console me, using his soothing voice.

"It's alright, Bella, let it all out," he whispered softly. "Alec, it hurts, it hurts a lot, it hurts so much…" I sobbed. He stroked my hair as I continued sobbing.

**A/N: Is this chapter alright? Like it or hate it? Sorry if it sucks… Please review and tell me what you think:)**


	8. Chapter 7

My rock

Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, for the late update… Really, I'm sorry :( I'm quite busy recently.. Well, here goes the chappy ;) Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter too!!! In case you guys are confused, it was Chelsea who went, not Heidi! Sorry if I made you guys confused... **

Third person POV:

"Edward… Don't leave me, please!" Bella screamed. Alec looked down, gazing at Bella's face, half expecting her to open her eyes but she didn't. He smiled sadly before stroking Bella's hair which was leaning on his shoulder.

"Alec? Jane? Where are you? Please, don't leave me!" she shrieked hysterically. Alec stopped stroking her hair but wrap his arms around Bella's shoulder, holding her tighter.

"I won't ever leave you, Bella, unless you want me to," he whispered softly before kissing her forehead. Bella stopped crying as Alec wiped her tears away gently.

Bella POV:

I rubbed my eyes and sat up with a start, realizing that I had stayed overnight in the Cullen house. I sighed heavily and trudged down the stairs, bumping into a hard and cold chest. I looked up and saw Alec's smirking face looking down at me.

I gulped when I suddenly remembered what had happened last night. "Last night…" I stammered.

"What about it?" he asked raising an eyebrow, still smirking.

"Did I…" I gulped, "Say anything inappropriate?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head slowly. I heaved a sigh of relief before groaning. "Damn! Charlie!"

"No problem, Jane took care of it," he replied, grinning. I nodded and went down the stairs.  
"Do you need someone to drive you?" he asked.

I nodded my head and walked towards my truck. He dashed and opened the door for me and I smiled a little. He went to the driver's seat in a vampire speed and started driving while muttering, "I hate this truck! It's so damn slow!"

I chuckled without humor and murmured, "He said that before."

"Sorry, I didn't know…" he said and kept quiet the whole time. He stopped the truck and opened the door for me again. I rolled my eyes and muttered,

"Stop opening the door for me." he grinned and ignored me. I jogged towards my house and stopped, turned and smiled at him,

"Thanks for last night." He looked shocked and smiled. OMG! He smiled! And he did look more perfect… I shook my head and hurried back into the house.

"Hey, kiddo, had fun last night?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, thanks for asking, Dad," I replied, smiling weakly before walking to my room. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and took a quick shower before putting on a pink tank with a mini-skirt covering three quarters of my thigh. I let my brown hair cascade down naturally instead of tying it.

I walked down, wave good-bye to Charlie who looked shocked at what I was wearing but said nothing. I gulped my cereal down and was going to open the door when Jane burst in. She stopped for a second and slammed the door shut.

"Let's put some make-up!" she whispered excitedly, before dragging me upstairs with her.

"Hey!" I yelled. She ignored me and put me down in front of the dressing table firmly and started applying make-up for me. When she was done, she made me face the mirror and I can't help but gasp in surprise.

My eyelids were applied with light, purple eye shadow while my eyelashes were pulled up and made it look longer than usual. It also brought out my chocolate brown eyes. My lips were covered with a shiny, light pink lipstick.

She beamed, looking proud of her work.

"Where is Alec?" I asked.

"Oh… Want to see him so soon?" she teased. I blushed deep red.

"No! I'm just asking!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, don't get so defensive, he's going hunting, not going to go to school today," she grinned.

"Oh…" I muttered. She giggled before dragging me downstairs and to her car.

"Hey, stop dragging me around! I'm not a doll!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you're obviously not, you are nicer to drag," she joked. I rolled my eyes and jumped when I heard a wolf whistle.

"Hey, Bella, looking good today?" Felix boomed from inside the car. I blushed again.

Jane smacked him playfully on the arm and he faked hurt, earning giggles from Jane, Chelsea and me.

"I just don't get why vampires like to drive at maniac speed," I grumbled, trying not to vomit.

"Well, I don't know, but you can say Felix loves driving fast!" Jane squealed. I sighed and stepped out of the car and heard people whispering.

"I hate gossips," I muttered. Jane and Chelsea giggled then stopped when Desmond came forward.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted softly.

"Hi, Desmond, is there anything…?" I asked.

"You spent a night with Alec?" he asked, looking worried.

I heard gasps going around the crowd. I sighed heavily.

"It's not what you think, okay? Take it or leave it," I said before making my way to my first class.

I sat down with Chelsea beside me.

"Hi, Chelsea," I greeted. She smiled a little at me before looking back at the teacher. The teacher drone on and on while I doodled on my notebook after I finished my work.

**A/N: Sorry guys, but I want to skip the school part, it's soooo damn boring! Unless Alec is there, hehe! **

I walked back to my house waving good-bye to my three friends. Yeah, they're my friends now. I went to my room and started doing my homework. But after a few minutes, I gave up and opened my bedroom door to get a drink.

To my surprise, Alec was standing right outside my door, grinning.

"Why…ar..e y..ou….he..re?" I stuttered. He grinned even more, showing his perfect teeth. Wait! Where the heck did it come from?

"Do you want me to go?" he asked. I opened my eyes in shock. He frowned a little and was going to leave when I grabbed his hand. He turned and looked at me in surprise.

"Didn't you want me to go?" he grinned. I blushed deep red and composed myself before saying,

"I need help with my homework," Well, that's the only excuse I could come up with. It wasn't a lie either. I don't even know why I want him to stay!

He smirked and walked inside my room, making himself comfortable, sitting on my bed. I shook my head and took my homework to him and he started explaining to me. I sighed as he continued to drone on and on.

I yawned loudly and he flicked my forehead gently.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing it.

"You aren't listening," he said.

"You are talking like an old school teacher who is teaching a kinder gardener! You are talking so… slowly!" I complained.

He flicked my forehead again. I yelped and rubbed it again.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. He grinned and replied,

"I'm going to go home."

I nodded my head, successfully showing him that I didn't care although I did. He sighed and jumped out of my window and I went to make dinner. I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps as he approached the kitchen looking absolutely livid.

"What was the rumor talking about you and the Alec kid sleeping together?" he yelled.

"Dad…" I started.

"What if you were pregnant?" he shouted.

"We di-" I tried to explain but got interrupted again.

"Will he take responsibility?! He won't marry you! How can you be so silly? You CAN'T sleep together unless it's AFTER marriage! And you and him aren't even an official-"

"DAD!" I yelled. He stopped, looking at me.

"We DIDN'T sleep together!" I said.

"Yeah, I know, you guys SLEPT together… Wait, you didn't?" he asked, confused.

I shook my head, and explained to him how the rumor started. He nodded his head after my explanation.

"I'm so hungry after talking so much!" he exclaimed. I giggled then stopped.

"You believe me?" I asked.

"Of course, kiddo!" he replied and his stomach growled. I grinned and took out dinner as we chatted together.

I sighed happily as I opened my bedroom door and plopped down onto my bed. I heard someone knocking at the window sill and I looked at it hopefully. I'm not sure who I'm hoping but it's certainly not Desmond!

"Desmond, what the heck are you doing here?" I asked, opening the window for him.

"I want to tell you something," he said, looking at me sincerely.

"Alright, shoot!" I said.

"I…ermm…like…you!" he stammered.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, I mean can you repeat it?" I said.

He gulped then said, "I like you."

I laughed and said, "Of course I know that, you like me as a friend, what a silly thing to do just to tell me that."

"No, I mean…" he trailed off and pushed me against my bedroom wall, trapping me with his hands on my wrist.

"I like you more than a friend should," he said, leaning closer to me. Oh my freaking! I don't want to kiss him! Can someone freaking help me here??? But I don't want my Dad to come up here…

Suddenly, I heard a growl and I turned to see who is it and there stood a absolutely furious Alec. More angry than my Dad had been. And he was baring his teeth at Desmond who was doing it right back.

Uh oh…

**A/N: So, ermmm, what do you think? Please review… Sorry for this suckish chapter if you think it is :( Review please! XD Here's Santa Claus's beard! Lolx XD**


	9. Chapter 8

Thinking…

Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews! XD Hahas… And I keep on forgetting to add a preview so I will add a preview for the next chappy! XD So here's the chappy!**

Bella POV:

"You guys, stop it!" I whispered, knowing they will hear me. They ignored me for a second. I sighed and placed a hand on each of their shoulders before whispering,

"Stop it! My Dad's sleeping! And why did you start a fight?" I whispered angrily.

"Because of you," I heard Alec whisper and both of them jumped out of the window. What?! What did he just say? Oh, okay, Bella, calm down. You are losing it! He can't possibly just say that. I sighed heavily and plopped down my bed, thinking hard.

Third person POV:

Alec and Desmond were snarling at each other in a deserted park.

"What did you want to do to her just now?" Alec snarled.

"Kiss, what do you think I want to do, idiot? And also, brave enough to confess about my love for her!" Desmond growled. Alec froze and glared at Desmond.

"And what did she say?" Alec asked quietly. _Real quiet_.

"She didn't say anything and thought I was saying I like her just like her friend, why did you ask?" Desmond asked, raising an eyebrow, challenging him.

"Don't ever disturb her!" Alec roared, taking Desmond by surprise, who took a step back.

"Who do you think you are?!" Desmond yelled.

"I…" Alec was speechless.

"Who do you think you are to her?! The person who kisses her with no reason?! From what I heard it was ONE-SIDED!" Desmond shouted.

Alec kept quiet the whole time. Desmond smirked, knowing he had won this battle.

Desmond, 1, Alec, 0. Desmond pointed his middle finger up before sprinting to his house. Alec sat down on the ground. Thinking and thinking.

"Alec?" he heard his twin call.

"Yeah, Jane?" he replied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, concerned.

"I was…thinking…" he trailed off.

"Thinking about the fight with Desmond?" she asked. He nodded his head.

"Bella…Do you know what she's thinking? Who am I to her? I feel so lost now, sis," Alec groaned, ruffling his hair in frustration.

Jane squatted down patting her hand on Alec's shoulder before saying,

"Follow your heart, Alec." And she left, leaving Alec to think again.

Third person POV: (Bella's house)

"Don't go, please! Don't go!" Bella cried out. Alec frowned a little, landing on Bella's bedroom gracefully, without a sound. He was about to take her in his arms when he heard her mutter,

"Edward…why did you leave?"

He tried to stop himself from sobbing while holding Bella in his arms.

"Bella…Who am I to you? Am I as important as he is to you?" Alec whispered, his heart breaking when she called out Edward's name again.

"DON'T LEAVE!" Bella screamed. Alec started dry-sobbing.

"When will you forget him?" he asked her, still stroking her hair gently.

"When?" he asked softly, holding her tighter as she stopped crying.

Bella POV:

I squinted my eyes as I sat up, looking at the clock. It says 6.30am. I sighed and stretched my arms lazily before preparing myself. I wore a spaghetti strapped pink tank top with a pencil skirt and I skipped down the stairs happily.

"In a good mood, Bells?" Charlie asked. I nodded and replied,

"Yeah, after the dream last night, I seem to be much better."

"Did you have a boy last night? I heard voices," he said, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head uncertainly.

He nodded his head before waving to me. I smiled and ate my cereal before glancing at my watch again. 6.45am. I guess they are coming to pick me up soon. I got to my room and put strawberry lip gloss and a little eye shadow before grabbing my bag and opening the door to meet them.

"Hi, Bella! Who's car you going to for today?" Felix boomed.

"Alec and Jane's," I replied, smiling sweetly. Alec looked surprised but composed himself soon.

"Hi!" I greeted happily. Jane raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"Someone's in a good mood today, huh?" Jane teased.

"Yep! I don't know why, but I've a feeling that someone came to my room last night… Charlie said he heard voices…" I trailed off when I saw Jane eye Alec for a second.

"Yes?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow. Aww, he looked so smart when he did that. Wait a minute, what did I just think?! I shook my head, trying to get the thought out of my head.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Alec asked. I nodded my head, blushing.

He didn't look convinced but kept quiet. Okay, this is weird. He normally teases me. I wonder if there's something wrong?

"Alec?" I asked softly. "Yeah?" he asked, talking in a tone I have never heard before. How do I describe it? It's very soft and caring. Is this the other side of him?

"Desmond and you…?" I asked. "Nothing really happened," he told me, his voice switching back to the normal one.

"You're concerned about me?" he asked, smirking. Yeah, yeah, here he comes.

"Yeah…" I admitted. His eyes seemed hopeful for a minute and I continued,

"After all, you're my best friend." His face fell a little and I furrowed my eyebrows. Did I say something wrong? But his face was emotionless again.

"Best friend…" I heard him mutter.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not really sure what he said.

"Nothing," he replied, looking out of the window.

"So, Bella?" Jane asked.

"Huh? You saying?" I asked, confused.

"Are you coming to Italy with us?" Jane asked.

"I guess so," I said, shrugging.

"Really?" I heard Alec ask. I saw his eyes lit up.

"Yeah, yeah, really," I giggled, patting his hair. Alec growled playfully. I stuck my tongue out at him and he returned the gesture. Jane rolled her eyes and sighed.

"But can I graduate from Forks first? And what about Charlie?" I asked.

"About the graduation, it's fine with me. About Charlie… Well, I've a brilliant idea," she smirked. Okay, this is so not good.

"So, what about that?" Alec and I asked together.

"Alec can be your boyfriend," she said, as she stepped out of the car.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Alec and I exclaimed.

"So, what do you think? You can say Alec is your boyfriend and things are going serious between you two and he want to bring you home?" she asked.

"So… Are you two?" Felix asked, pointing to both of us and sticking his fingers together. I felt my face turned red immediately.

"Maybe?" Alec said, slipping his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey! When did I say I accepted Jane's plan?!" I asked.

Suddenly, he leaned towards my ear and whispered,

"I will find you tonight then." And he turned and left, winking at me.

"Ohhhhhhh……" Chelsea and Jane looked at me.

"Ahhh…. What?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing," they giggled and headed off to their classes. I rolled my eyes and dragged Felix.

"Hey! Sop dragging me around! If not I will say you're Alec's girlfriend!" he threatened. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"Very well…" I mutter, letting go of him and smirked before yelling,

"JANE AND FELIX ARE AN OFFICIAL COUPLE!!!"

In a minute, a really furious Jane stormed up to me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You… Me… Felix… a COUPLE?!" she exclaimed. I shrugged my shoulders and pointed to Felix before running away.

I giggled as I slipped into my seat. But after a while, I found that I couldn't concentrate. Should I let Alec be my pretend boyfriend? I sighed heavily.

The rest of the school hours pass me by really fast. And I was still thinking on the ride back home. I waved to my friends and Alec flashed me a look that says, '_I will find you later'_.

I sighed again and sat on my bed. Luckily, there was no homework today. I glance at the clock and decided to make dinner earlier. After I prepared dinner, I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes and think again.

"Should I let him become my pretend boyfriend?" I asked myself.

"He seems nice but…" I muttered.

"Okay, now I'm talking to myself," I mumbled, throwing a pillow on top of me.

I don't know how long I have laid there but I heard Charlie open the door.

"Bells? What are you thinking?" he asked. I shook my head weakly.

"Have you had your dinner?" I asked him. He nodded and asked,

"What about you?"

"No appetite," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. He nodded his head. And after a minute I heard him knocking on my door again. I sighed heavily and opened the door.

"Yes, Dad?" I asked.

"A boy is downstairs, he claims that he's Jane's twin," he told me gruffly.

"Alec?" I asked, widening my eyes in surprise.

I sprinted down the stairs and saw Alec grinning at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your answer please?" he asked.

"What answer?" Charlie asked as he stepped into the room.

"Sir, I would like to bring your daughter out for a while, I promise she will return home by 10pm," he grinned.

"Sure," he replied, raising an eyebrow at my despaired expression. I sighed again and put on my flats and got out of the house and Alec held my hand. I looked down at our hands in surprise.

"It's for practice," he replied. I raised my eyebrows.

"Alright then, how do you know I will say yes?" I asked.

"Well, you are predictable," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So…can I go back now?" I asked.

"I… want to tell you something, Bella," he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow, motioning him to continue.

"I…ah…" he stammered. Okay, this is so not normal, Alec so does NOT stammer.

He took a deep breath and placed his hands on both sides of my shoulder.

"I…" he started then he seemed to give up and leant forward. My heart started beating faster and faster.

And he presses his cold lips against mine while my eyes widened in surprise.

**A/N: Ermmm… Yeah, so this is the chapter. Here's the preview for the next chappy! XD**

_Preview:_

_Third person POV:_

_Alec pulled away and ran away at vampire speed. Bella fingered her lips gently, still feeling his taste on her._

"_She would have pulled away if she wants to," Jane commented, still hiding behind a tree._

"_Yeah, I agree, I don't think she treats him like a friend," Chelsea replied, squatting behind the bushes._

"_Yeah, I guess she is confused…" Jane mumbled._

"_Their bonds are quite strong," Chelsea told Jane. _

"_Yeah… I hope it's not a sibling tie, it will be too disappointing," Jane muttered._

"_Yeah… Too disappointing…" Chelsea commented._

_End~_

**So? Like the preview? XD But sorry, they still aren't a couple… Don't fret… Interesting things are coming… At the next chapter or maybe chapter 10. Hahaha!**

**Bella: What are you planning?**

**Luvnovels123: Hahaha, it will be a surprise! *grins evilly***

**Alec: She's evil.**

**Bella: I agree.**

**Luvnovels123: Hey, stop talking behind my back and say it!**

**Alec and Bella: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

Awkward…

Chapter 9

**A/N: I decided to leave the interesting part for the next chapter! I promise I will!! Hehe… Thank you so much for your reviews! XD**

Third person POV:

Alec pulled away and ran away at vampire speed. Bella fingered her lips gently, still feeling his taste on her.

"She would have pulled away if she wants to," Jane commented, still hiding behind a tree.

"Yeah, I agree, I don't think she treats him like a friend," Chelsea replied, squatting behind the bushes.

"Yeah, I guess she is confused…" Jane mumbled.

"Their bonds are quite strong," Chelsea told Jane.

"Yeah… I hope it's not a sibling tie, it will be too disappointing," Jane muttered.

"Yeah… Too disappointing…" Chelsea commented. Jane sighed and pulled her as they ran away, without being spotted by a shocked Bella.

Jane POV:

"Yo! Bro!" I greeted cheerfully as I stepped in with Chelsea. He still looked a little uncomfortable and he mumbled a quick 'hi' before escaping towards his room.

"WAIT!" I yelled. I heard him sigh and stepped back down before asking,

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"So…what did she say?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, she said 'yes', can I go now?" he asked, darting his eyes to his room. I sighed and nodded. With that, he dashed up to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Felix asked, scratching his head. I stepped closer to him and smirked.

"You will know in time," I whispered in his ear and he shivered. I kissed his cheek and dragged Chelsea upstairs, leaving a shocked Felix, touching his cheek.

Bella POV:

I opened the bedroom after saying 'goodnight' to Charlie. Did Alec just kiss me? Instinctively, I fingered my lips again. I lay down on my bed, still thinking. Does Alec like me? I shook my head, thinking that it's impossible.

And I fall asleep a while after that… Dreaming of Alec.

Third POV: **(A/N: Sorry for changing POVs so many times…)**

Alec sat on Bella's window sill, looking at her face and thinking of how perfect their kiss is. Bella suddenly turned and Alec looked at her with a loving expression that nobody had seen on his face before, except his sister, Jane.

"Don't go… Don't go…" Bella mumbled in her sleep.

Alec sighed and expected her to mumble Edward's name when he heard his name.

"Don't go, Alec… Don't leave me…" she mumbled, tears trickling down from the corners of her eye.

Alec walked towards her, not really believing she just called out his name. That Bella said his name in her dreams. He stroked her cheeks gently, and used another hand to wipe away her tears.

"I will never leave you… Never…" he mumbled.

Bella POV:

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, smelling a sweet fragrance in my room. a mixture of lilies and lavender. That smells like… Alec? I shook my head, he can't possibly come to my room like _he_ did… right?

I went to do all my usual things and put on a blue tank top with jeans before curling my hair a little more and leaving them. I took my bag and went down the stairs, just in time to hear a Charlie driving away. I smiled a little and made myself a strawberry jam sandwich and opened the door to meet a hyper Jane.

Okay, this is so weird.

"Er… Hi?" I greeted her. She giggled a little and dragged me to her car and I saw Alec sitting at the back seat. Oh god! Why is he at the back seat? Jane must have known what I'm thinking and she smiled.

"I was seeing if we can put in Chelsea and Felix and Chelsea will be sitting at the back seat with you guys while Felix will be sitting beside me," she grinned. I sighed and turned to greet Alec when I notice his lips and I immediately thought of what happened last night and blushed.

"Er…Hi," I raised my hand up.

"Hi," he replied, waving. Okay, awkward…

"Jane?" Alec and I asked at the same time. We looked at each other and looked down at the ground. And he coughed a little. Jane giggled and said,

"Yes?"

"When are they coming?" I asked.

"Here they are now!" Jane grinned and from the corner of my eye I saw her flash a thumbs-up to Chelsea and she whispered something to Felix who grinned.

I frowned a little and saw Alec thinking too hard to notice. I sighed and Chelsea grinned and said,

"Hey, Alec, move closer to Bella, I'm not an ant, you know."

Alec looked surprised and moved closer to me and Chelsea grinned a little before pushing Alec close to me and she sat down, ignoring the glaring Alec.

"Yes?" she asked innocently. Alec huffed and turned to me and that's when I noticed that the distance between us is really small. He smirked a little at my surprised expression. Oh right, here's the normal Alec back.

"So we need to be a couple in school…or did you forget?" he whispered, his breath caressing my ear. I shivered and I heard a few giggles in the car. I turned beet red and turned away from him.

"So what did you guys do last night?" I heard Jane ask. Both of our head snapped to her at an amazing speed and shouted at the same time,

"NOTHING!" she smirked and raised an eyebrow knowingly while Chelsea giggled. Felix looked sceptical at our expressions too. Did I miss out something? I opened the door and stepped out, ignoring the gossips and I froze when I felt a cold hand drape around my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, although I feel very safe with his arms around me.

"Pretending to be your boyfriend," he grinned, pulling me closer to him. I blushed a little, trying to ignore the glares his fan girls were giving me. I saw Desmond running forward when he saw me and Alec, he frowned.

"Hi, Desmond!" I greeted, waving my hands. I saw Alec gritting his teeth and tightened his hold around me.

"Bella, you and Alec…?" he asked, still frowning.

"Oh, we're pr-" I started but got cut off by Alec.

"We're a proper couple now," Alec said, looking at him. I widened my eyes incredulously.

"What? When?" I asked, confused. Desmond grinned and smirked at Alec.

"She didn't agree to it so you aren't official."

Alec gritted his teeth and stormed away, pulling me with him. I waved to Desmond who smiled back at me.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked angrily, taking my arm out of Alec's strong grip.

"Taking you to class," he muttered, holding my hand again.

"Huh? I mean what happened just now? Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I don't like him and I don't like my _best friend_," he sneered at 'best friend', "hanging out with people I don't like."

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him before walking inside the classroom and sitting next to Jane. I waved to Chelsea and she smiled at me.

"Hey, Jane," I mumbled.

"Hi, what's the matter? You look like you're in quite an okay mood this morning," she commented.

"Nothing really, that Alec said that he won't let his best friend hanging out with people he don't like. That really pisses me off! What right does he have to control who I hang out with?" I grumbled.

Jane giggled and she said, "Maybe he's not controlling you, just you know, concern that Desmond may snatch you away from him?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "That's so unrealistic, I don't like Desmond that way, I treat him like my best bud!"

I smiled, punching my shoulder lightly. Jane sighed.

"When are you ever going to see it?" she asked.

"See what?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing…" she mumbled, sighing again.

I scratched my head a little, trying to figure out what she meant and gave up when the teacher came in. Today, time really flies. I was trying to think of what to do after school when someone tapped me on my shoulder.

I jumped in fright just to see a grinning Alec behind me. I patted my chest and growled.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked, still trying to calm my beating heart.

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p'.

"Wait, yes, that would be great, I will be able to change you then," he said, grinning.

I shook my head and stepped into his car, waiting for Jane to come out.

"So what are you thinking just now?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, really. I was quite bored," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, maybe you can come my house for a sleepover tonight or something? I'm sure the girls, especially Jane would be happy," he asked, looking uncertain.

"Of course, why not?" I laughed, punching his shoulder and forgetting about his vampire strength.

"Owww!!!" I yelped, shaking my hand and trying to numb the pain.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, his eyebrows creasing in concern. He took my hand and examined it carefully.

"You don't need to do that, Alec, it's normal," I told him, trying to pull my hand away from his.

"What's normal? Having a bruise on your hand?" he sighed, shaking his head. He looked up, his golden eyes piercing into mine.

"It's really…okay," I told him, still looking into his eyes.

"Ahem!" someone coughed. Both of us jumped and we saw a smirking Jane.

"Coming our house?" she asked.

"Yeps!" I grinned. She squealed and bounced for a minute before starting the engine and speeding away from school.

"Well, I will help you buy some clothes and call your father, Chelsea can keep you entertained for the moment," she rambled.

I nodded my head, trying to keep my smile. Alec just rolled his eyes.

"ALEC VOLTURI! Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Jane yelled. Alec rolled his eyes again, obviously enjoying his sister's anger.

"You're coming shopping with me," she told him, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Oh GOD!" Alec yelled but he was being pulled away by Jane. I giggled and I turned when I heard the front door open. Chelsea skipped in happily and smiled at me.

"Come here, I want to talk to you," she grinned before pulling me towards a room. I raised my eyebrows and she giggled.

She gestured to a chair and shut the door. I smiled and sat down.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"About Alec…" she told me, her expression turning serious.

**A/N: Okay, guys, I know. This chapter is a bit random? Okay, I don't know. Hehe… But look forward to the NEXT chappy! XD**

**Alec: Ermm… Excuse me, but what are you planning?**

**Luvnovels123: And why should I tell you?**

**Alec: I'm the… Yeah, I'm the character in this story!**

**Bella: Hey, I am one too… Hmm, what about this, you tell me, I don't tell Alec. *winks***

**Alec: Hey! How can you say that? I'm after all your boyfriend in this story.**

**Bella: Let me correct you, PRETEND boyfriend.**

**Luvnovels123: Soon to be real boyfriend… *grins cheekily***

**Alec: Really?!**

**Bella: WHAT?!**

**Luvnovels123: And yeps, so the person who say review first will get to know the exciting part of the next chappy! XD**

**Alec: Please… REVIEW!**

**Bella: Review!**

**Both of them look at each other before looking at me.**

**Alec and Bella: Hey I said it first!**

**Bella: No, you didn't!**

**Alec: Yes, I did!**

**Both of them glares at each other and start arguing again.**

**Luvnovels123: Well, I can't say anything like this right? So you guys have to wait to the next chapter! **

**Thank you so much for reviewing! XD**


	11. Chapter 10

Alec's language

Chapter 10

**A/N: ahem! I'm guessing you guys have been waiting for this chapter! XD Hahas… Thank you so much for reviewing! Love them! :) So… Here's the chappy!**

Bella POV:

I'm confused now. Talk about Alec?

"I mean, I've known him for about two hundred years and the feelings he have for you," she stopped abruptly and coughed a little.

"Sorry, that isn't for me to say, I would just like to tell you that Alec is someone who doesn't really show his feelings," she said.

"Ah…ha?" I replied, raising my eyebrows.

"Okay, okay, I mean, when he shows he does care about someone, it means he has already fall deeply in lo-" she got interrupted by the phone then. She sighed and motioned for me to wait and got up to another room.

She came back a minute later, looking apologetic.

"So where was I?" she asked.

"Fall deeply in?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, no, you must have heard it wrongly," she said, smiling widely. She really looks like she's lying but… I shrugged and smiled.

"So..?" I asked.

"Okay, so here's the thing. Alec is actually has a soft side of him. He acts tough and all that outside, is only for show. I treat him like a brother and so I would like to tell you that. Alec is actually really caring, you know," she told me.

"Yeah, I know that," I told her, grinning.

"YOU KNOW THAT??" she yelled. I jumped in fright.

"How did you know that?" she asked, a little calm now.

"Ermm, I hurt my hand and he tried to make it better or something?" I told her, making it sound like a question.

"OMG!!! How dare he didn't tell me!" she squealed.

"Huh?" I asked, still confused.

"Oh, umm… Nothing! Let's cut this conversation SHORT! I gotta tell Jane!" she squealed again.

She's… weird… I scratched my head and stood up accidentally pushing a painting onto the floor. She stopped squealing and caught the painting in vampire speed.

"Careful, these are Alec's precious collections! He loves them, you know?" she said, smiling as she placed it back onto the table.

"He told you that he loves his collection?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course no! He says he doesn't hate them but he actually loves them," she told me as she slipped out of the room.

He doesn't hate them? Wait, why does it sound so familiar?

_Flashback:_

_I got a little angry and asked Alec, "Yeah, why did you kiss me?" _

"_Why must I tell you?" he shot back. _

"_Because you kissed me!" I yelled. All the boys and girls were looking at the show we put on. _

"_I..just… I don't hate you!" he replied, sitting down._

_End Flashback~_

Alec…he…loves me? Okay, that is so not possible! I shook my head, trying to get rid of inappropriate thoughts.

"Hey, Bella," I heard a silky voice greet me.

"Hey, Alec," I greeted back, knowing it was him.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, confused, stepping in front of me.

"Easy, you were always talking to me," I grinned. He grinned back and I heard the door open.

"Oops… Am I interrupting a moment?" Jane giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not," I replied.

"Let's go CLUBBING!!!" she screamed excitedly.

"Huh?" Alec and I asked at the same time.

"Your chemistry is so sweet…" Jane trailed off. And I blushed when I met the probing eyes of Alec.

"So… MAKEOVER TIME!!" she squealed and she pulled me to her room and I groaned as I heard Alec chuckle.

"One condition.." I started, trying not to look terrified.

She raised her eyebrows and she straightened my hair.

"No revealing clothing!" I told her. She giggled and nodded.

She dyed my hair blonde and she coloured my eyelids dark purple and she put some mascara, making my eyelashes look thicker and longer. She then applied dark red lipstick on my lips and added little blush.

She turned and looked at me smiling to herself.

"Alright… Now for the clothes…" she mumbled as she went through her shopping bags.

She picked up a black tank top and a mini skirt that covers half of my thigh.

"Er… Jane, that's way too short…" I muttered. She snorted and pushed me into the bathroom.

"If you don't wear this when you come out, Bella Barbie for a full month!" she said, smiling evilly.

"Hey, you said you won't let me wear too revealing clothes!" I told her.

"Oh…It's not revealing, to me," she smirked evilly. I huffed in defeat.

"Okay, okay," I said, holding up my hands. I went inside and put it on, staying inside the bathroom, too embarrassed to go outside. The skirt barely covered my thighs for goodness sake!

"Get out of the bathroom!" I heard Jane shout.

I sighed and stepped out. Jane giggled and handed me a pair of black boots that go along well for the clothes. She then ushered me out of the room.

I walked down the stairs, still trying to cover more of my thighs when I met the stare of Alec. Felix whistled loudly.

"You look hot, Babe!" he commented. Alec glared at him and he cowered. I giggled and came down the stairs as I stood next to Alec.

"Where's Jane?" Felix asked, looking at the stairs.

"Changing clothes," I told him, eyes trained at the stairs. We heard the sound of heels and guessed Chelsea is ready too. Jane came to view first, her black eye shadow fitted her perfectly and she had applied her lips with purple lipstick. She was wearing black high heels with a tight tank top and a really short short.

Felix's eyes widened in surprise and I could hear his breathing hitch. I stifled a giggle and I heard Chelsea come down. I looked at her and saw she was wearing light blue eye shadow with dark pink lipstick. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with tight jean.

And we set off for the club. We giggled and gossiped all the way to the club.

"Yahooo!!! We reached!!!" Felix yelled. All of us laughed and stepped into the club. I felt Alec's arm snake around my waist and I smiled a little.

I went to the bar and bought a shot before downing it. And I bought another one and downed it too.

Third person POV:

"Bella, stop drinking!"Alec scolded Bella, taking her drink away. She glared at him and pouted. His face was priceless and although she was swaying, she made her way to the stage where the singer was singing and smiled at him.

Alec saw her whisper something to the singer and he nodded, leaving the stage to get a drink. She opened her mouth and Alec smiled as her melodious voice flowed into her ears.

"_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai_

_Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo_

_Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto_

_Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo_

_Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru (keredo) chigau (itami) mugen ni tsuzuite iku_

_Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru o  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto" _**(A/N: Translation at my profile XD)**

And Bella was looking at Alec the whole time.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Love it? Dislike it? I decided to continue the last part since most of you guys stated you like it XD**

**Alec: Bella…was looking at me the WHOLE time?!**

**Bella: Hmmmmm?? *swaggers groggily***

**Luvnovels123: *shakes head in disapproval* Take her to her room, she looks ready to hit the floor!**

**Alec: *smirks* So we don't need to do it anymore? *chuckles and left the room***

**Luvnovels123: HEY!!!**

**Alec: Say please… *smirks***

**Bella: Hmmmm??? *drifts off to sleep***

**Alec: : *looks at her with adoring eyes* Please review and I got to bring sleeping beauty back to her room.**

**Luvnovels123: Thanks!**

**A grunt was heard.**

**A/N: Hehe… So you guys like the japanese song? You should go look it up on youtube… It's a nice japanese song! XD details at my profile!**


	12. Chapter 11

Victoria is back?

Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the late update… I was off for the camp!!! *YIPPEEEE* I'm still so HIGH from the camp!!! GOOOOO ASSIDIOUS!!! Ya ROCK!!! I LOVE my class! XD I LOVE camps! And my counselors are GREAT!!XD Love them and ya guys! XD**

Third person POV:

Everyone in the bar clapped and whistled. Alec smiled and clapped softly for Bella. She giggled and stumbled down the stage. Alec rushed over and caught her just in time before the other boys can. He glared at the boys before holding Bella carefully and guiding her back to the table.

"Alec…"she mumbled. Jane and Chelsea's ears perked up from the corner like Felix.

"Do you like me?"Bella asked, tripping over her words. Alec looked really embarrassed.

"Ah…Bella, you are drunk," Alec said, holding her and was going to bring her to the exit when Bella gazed at Alec intensely.

"If you don't like me…Why kiss me?" she asked, pointing a finger and giggling.

"I…ah…"Alec stuttered. Felix, Jane and Chelsea were all trying not to laugh.

Suddenly, Bella turned serious and leaned forward a little. Alec looked surprised.

"You…are a great guy…"she mumbled before dropping her head on Alec's shoulder and smiling contently.

Alec smiled a little and signaled for the others to go. Jane and Chelsea bounced off to drive their cars while Felix and Alec stayed with Bella. Alec stroked her hair gently while Felix raised his eyebrows.

"You really like her?" he asked seriously, for once.

"I…erm…"Alec stuttered.

"I mean really,"Felix told him.

"Hey, guys!" the girls cheered as they stepped out of their cars.

Alec lifted Bella and escaped into the car before Felix could ask anything more. He frowned a little.

The car ride to their house was silent, everyone was thinking.

Alec carried Bella out of the car and put her on the bed.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered in a volume that couldn't be heard by vampires, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. He stood up and was going to leave when Bella grabbed his hand. He turned, looking at her eyes if she had awaked and sighed in relief when she didn't.

"Don't leave…"she mumbled. Alec sat down next to her, and Bella laid her head down on his lap and he started singing a song that came to his mind in a low voice.

**A/N: Take it that Alec composed this song, okay? XD**

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah

Bella POV:

I rubbed my aching head and sat up when I realised I had slept on someone's lap the whole night. I gulped and smelled the familiar smell before turning to glance at the person I'm expecting in slow motion.

"Morning!" he greeted. I was going to scream when I stopped.

"Morning," I greeted back and sat up next to him.

"What happened last night? My head is aching!" I exclaimed, still rubbing it.

"I thought you were going to scream," he commented.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" I 'screamed' sarcastically. He rolled his eyes the same time I rolled mine.

We laughed and hi-fived each other. Jane came bursting in excitedly and looked at both of us with a strange glint in her eyes. Alec's face turned into one of absolute horror.

"What?" I asked.

"Her face…she's planning something…"Alec gulped.

"HEY GUYS!!!" she yelled as she pulled both of them to the bathroom.

"Go wash up, we are going HIKING!!!" she screamed, bouncing excitedly.

"Still so high…" I mumbled under my breath and I felt Alec take away my hand gently and helped me rub my forehead gently. I looked up in surprise and he smiled a real smiled. OMG!!! Second time!!

"Thanks," I mumbled, blushing.

"Enough of the lovey-dovey attitude, get washing!!!"she squealed. I rolled my eyes and hurriedly did my things and got out after Alec did.

I put on the scout-like uniform and ran two steps at a time and sat down on the table.

"Here's your breakfast, name is Love Breakfast, made by ALEC!!!" Jane announced dishing the dish in front of me.

"What love? We are only good friends!" Alec protested, looking embarrassed. I felt a pang of disappointment then shrugged the feeling off immediately. I mean, we are just best friends…right? I saw Jane and Chelsea shake their heads while Felix was tapping his forehead.  
"Ermm…Why are you guys so out of character?" I asked while chewing on my food.

"I'm thinking," Felix replied, tapping his forehead and grinned at me.

"We're plotting,"Jane and Chelsea smirked.

"I'm…I'm…"Alec stuttered.

"Forget it, it's alright!" I told him and gulped down all my food and giggled.

"Let's set off then!" Chelsea squealed. We cheered and we walked slowly to the back of the house and Jane opened the wooden door for the garden and revealed a huge forest behind.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" I screamed. Everyone giggled at my reaction and Chelsea spoke.

"Okay, now let's split into two groups!" she said, clapping her hands.

"Jane, Felix and I will be in group 1 while Alec and Bella will be in group 2," Jane told us. I raised an eyebrow and Alec chuckled.

"They are always like this," he commented as we started hiking in a different direction as group 1. I sighed happily and nodded. He suddenly stiffened and I saw him sniff a little and he crouched, growling angrily.

"What happened, Alec?" I asked anxiously.

"A vampire is coming, not a scent I recognised," he growled before putting me up on a tree and told me not to make a sound. I nodded and I saw fiery red hair running towards him and I closed my eyes before hearing a metallic screech.

I bit my lip and saw _two _vampires instead of one. Victoria smirked.

"So…where's the human girl?" she asked, still smirking. I shivered a little.

"Why should I tell you?" Alec challenged her.

"If not…I will kill you," she threatened menacingly. I saw Alec going to bind her when the guy pounced on him, covering his eyes.

"Let go of me!"Alec yelled. Victoria smirked and sniffed a little and was going to climb up the tree and I stifled a scream. Alec seemed to know what was happening and struggled to get out of the guy's grip. He succeeded and pounced on Victoria when she was going to reach me. I shook my head, not wanting Alec to get hurt.

"NO! Alec! Please, just let them take me!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. He turned and smiled at me reassuringly.  
"I will fight for you, Bella," he told me before wiping my tears away and jumping down the tree and growling at them, and the fight begun.

**A/N: Ermm… So how's the chappy? Hope you guys like it! XD **

**Alec: I'm fighting for Bella…**

**Bella: *grumbles* I told you not to and you still…**

**Alec: *grins cheekily* you're worried?**

**Bella: Best friends are worried for each other…right?**

**Luvnovels123: *shakes head* You are SO slow!!!**

**Bella: Huh? **

**Alec and luvnovels123: *sigh***

**Bella: Whatever, PLEASE review, guys! **

**Alec: Review please! *winks***

***fan girls scream and fainted* **

**Luvnovels123: *roll eyes* Chat with you next chapter! Thanks, Alec and Bella!**

**Credits for song: Beautiful soul-Jesse Mccartney**


	13. Chapter 12

Confession of love?

Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, guys… Ermm… There's a part that you guys will love…and dislike… Well… I GOT DAMN GREAT FREAKING NEWS! I got into CHINESE ORCHESTRA in my school! XD YAY!!! And I'm going to wind orchestra audition tomorrow..XD Wish me luck! Hahas!XD Thanks for your great reviews!**

Bella POV:

I shook my head desperately, hating myself for not doing anything to stop him. It's two against one! He can't win! I sniffed a little, praying he will be fine. All three of them were crouching and growling at each other and I willed Jane and the others to find us soon.

Suddenly, the guy pounced on Alec, attacking him by the front while Victoria to the back. I bit my lip, trying not to cry out for him to stop fighting. Stop fighting for me. But I can't do it now, he will be distracted.

He snarled and cut off all their senses at once and they dropped down from him as I raised an eyebrow, not really believing that Victoria is easy to defeat. He stared at Victoria closely, not noticing that he was only acting. What powers does the mate has?

"ALEC!!! BEHIND YOU!!!" I screamed wildly, hoping he will be able to dodge the attack.

He turned around at once, meeting the other's pounce and I screamed again in pure horror as I watched Victoria tear Alec's limb away. I saw Alec wince in pain but he continued standing and he tore away Victoria's limb.

The new mate growled and pounced on him as he tried to pull away another arm just to knock against Victoria who was being pushed forward to him. He tore away Victoria's other limb and she screamed in agony.

The mate snarled and picked up Victoria and her limbs that were scattered around.

"I WILL find you someday," he growled before running away at vampire speed.

At this Alec dropped onto the floor. I rubbed my tears away and jumped down the tree hurriedly and ran to Alec. Most girls would think that seeing a limb lying beside a guy will scream and run away. But I can't. After he doing so much for me. ME!

I don't even find it gross. It's simply painful to see him wincing again and again as the pain increased. I picked up his limb and attached his limb back, begging him to be well again. Begging…

"Please…Alec, be okay," I cried, tears dropping onto his arm as he looked as though as he can't hear me.

"I love you…" I mumbled and I could see my brain registering to the fact that I just said the big three words without thinking. I swallowed hard, hoping he didn't hear me.

I heard light footsteps and saw Jane and the others running towards me and their gasps of horror as they saw Alec's arm starting to heal a little.

"Oh my god! Alec!" Jane cried out, placing her arm on Alec's arm.

"What happened?" they asked anxiously.

"Victoria came back with another guy and Alec insisted on fighting for me. For me…" I choked on my tears.

Jane growled, "I will tear her from limb to limb when I see her next time, how dare he try to hurt my brother and take away my future-sis-in-law!"

I widened my eyes in shock and blinked again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are so slow! Do you think Alec will sacrifice himself for just anybody?!" she burst out as she took out a small bottle of liquid.

Chelsea furrowed her eyebrows as Jane nodded to her and she dripped the liquid on Alec's wound, making him wince. I winced from his obvious pain, because of _me_. I hate myself more than ever.

"Bella, I think we better talk about this. We decided to let Alec tell you himself or maybe you could see it yourself," she took a deep breath and she started.

"You see, I sense a strong tie between you and Alec, almost as strong as Jane and his, we wanted to make sure so we called Marcus and he told us what we suspected."

"Suspected?" I asked, looking over to Alec in concern once in a while.

"Alec loves you more than a brother does. More than a best friend does." she told me and the last sentence changed my life forever.

"He's your soul mate as much as you are his, Bella,"

I shook my head slowly, not believing what she just told me.

"Give me some time to think, Chelsea," I told her.

"Just be sure to come back in two days, he will be healed and I'm sure he will want to see you, sitting by his bedside, waiting for him to open his eyes."

"Open his eyes?" I asked.

"The antidote has an advantage and disadvantage. He will sleep and his wound will recover faster. He actually should rest when his limb was ripped off, but he didn't. He. Did. It. All. For. You." She said, eyeing my reaction sincerely.

I nodded, swallowing my tears as I got back to their house, packed my stuff and walked slowly back home. Why didn't I know that Alec love me? Am I really that slow? I sat down on the boulder, thinking what he did to show that he really love me.

_Flashback~_

_I looked down on the floor in case someone noticed my eyes and bumped into something hard and cold outside the toilet. _

"_Ouch!" I yelped. I turned and saw Alec looking at me. _

"_What?" I asked. "Nothing, just checking," he muttered before running back to class._

I gasped in understanding. He was worried about me. Worried. I smiled a little knowing he worried about me.

_Flashback~_

_I walked to my class and was about to walk to my class by myself when Desmond appeared in front of me. Alec appeared right beside me at that time. _

_I sighed and looked at both of their faces before saying, "I'm going to my class, ALONE!"_

"_It's alright, I'll walk you," both of them said at the same time before glaring at each other. Seriously, how old are they? 10?_

I groaned and ruffled my hair, frustrated. I thought it was just a childish act. The things were becoming clear now.

_Flashback~_

_My eyes widened in shock as Felix kissed me. Everyone gasped and suddenly I couldn't see Felix anymore. _

_I turned and saw Alec growling angrily at him. Felix frowned and before he could react Alec pounce on him. _

It was… Alec was jealous? He was not some over protective friend?

_Flashback~_

_I got into my truck and drove to the place where the Cullens stay. I went inside and trace my finger along the furniture. I sighed sadly and let my tears roll down freely. I collapsed in one of the corners and broke down._

_I sobbed so hard that I didn't realize Alec was here too. I ignored him and continued sobbing, sure that he will make fun of me. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and tried to console me, using his soothing voice._

"_It's alright, Bella, let it all out," he whispered softly. "Alec, it hurts, it hurts a lot, it hurts so much…" I sobbed. He stroked my hair as I continued sobbing._

I stifled back a sob. He stayed with me when I needed company and I suddenly realised that he had carried me to the room. I smacked my head and groaned as I realised how obvious it was.

_Flashback~_

"_I like you more than a friend should," he said, leaning closer to me. Oh my freaking! I don't want to kiss him! Can someone freaking help me here??? But I don't want my Dad to come up here…_

_Suddenly, I heard a growl and I turned to see who is it and there stood an absolutely furious Alec. More angry than my Dad had been. And he was baring his teeth at Desmond who was doing it right back._

He was being furious at that time at Desmond for trying to kiss me and I thought he was being an over protective brother-again. Turns out he's angry for him touching me without me agreeing.

_Flashback~_

"_Alec?" I asked softly. "Yeah?" he asked, talking in a tone I have never heard before. How do I describe it? It's very soft and caring. Is this the other side of him?_

"_Desmond and you…?" I asked. "Nothing really happened," he told me, his voice switching back to the normal one._

"_You're concerned about me?" he asked, smirking. Yeah, yeah, here he comes._

"_Yeah…" I admitted. His eyes seemed hopeful for a minute and I continued,_

"_After all, you're my best friend." His face fell a little and I furrowed my eyebrows. Did I say something wrong? But his face was emotionless again._

"_Best friend…" I heard him mutter._

"_Excuse me?" I asked, not really sure what he said._

"_Nothing," he replied, looking out of the window._

No wonder his face fell. I'm so stupid! I told him I love him like a best friend should! What an idiot! I sighed heavily and started trailing my fingers over the sand, recalling something again.

Everything became as clear as day. I am slow. I am slow. I broke down crying, with all my might. I can't trust anyone and I can't go into a relationship right now. I don't want him to leave and leave my heart ripped open the second time- which I'm sure won't survive.

I sobbed again, trying not to think about the pain on his face if I deny him. Will he not be my friend again? Will he leave me? Leave me like he did? I shook my head. I know Alec, he won't do it. He cares about me deeply but… do I love him?

I looked up to the sunset and tapped my shoe against the soft sand as I thought about my answer. I stood up when the stars showed and called Charlie.

"Hello, Dad?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"I will be staying overnight at Jane's place for about three days and nights, is that okay?"

"Alright, be careful, alright?"

"I will, Dad."

I stood up, leaving the word I trailed when I was there. Alec

With that I snapped my phone shut and walked towards to Jane's house, with new confidence and most importantly.

With Love.

**A/N: Ermm… I'm guessing you guys will start to rebel by saying, "Hey, that's rubbish!", "Vampires DON'T sleep!" or, "It's nonsense! Alec will fight better than that!", etc. But let me tell you guys first, this is how the story goes… And well… so yeah… Here comes the favourite part of author's note!XD**

**Alec: Yeah, my favourite part instead of hearing luvnovels123 ramble on and on about boring stuff.**

**Luvnovels123: *growls***

**Bella: I thought you were resting?!**

**Alec: *smirks* Yeah, but I want to appear here, can't I? **

**Bella: *blushes* Er… I…**

**Luvnovels123: Urggg, stop it! I'm having goosebumps!**

**Bella: Huh?**

**Luvnovels123: *sighs* Forget it.**

**Alec: I better get going now, bye guys! **

**Bella: Yeah, bye!**

**Alec and Bella: Review! **

**Luvnovels123: Cute chemistry… *giggles***

**Bella: *blushes***

**Alec: *coughs***

**Bella and Alec: I got to go!**

**All of us laughed at their embarrassed faces and we saw them shot glances at each other before leaving.**

**Please review! XD**


	14. Chapter 13

Limited time

Chapter 13

**A/N: I can tell you guys are so freaking excited for this chapter…Right? You must be hoping like mad that they will be together… But let me remind you guys kindly… Does Alec have the courage to confess?! Readdd on!!! XD Thanks for your reviews, guys!:)**

Bella POV:

"Hey, guys!" I yelled as I ran from the door to Alec's room.

"Bella?!" they exclaimed in shock, their eyes widening when they saw me.

"What? Is it really so surprising that I made it?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Nothing…" Jane shook her head, smiling at me. I walked towards Alec and saw his eyes closed. I smiled a little and sat down beside him, on his bed.

I heard Chelsea giggle as she whispered something to Felix and Jane. I turned and raised an eyebrow but they just made faces at me and I narrowed my eyes. I got up and was about to make my way there when someone grabbed my hand. I jumped with fright.

I turned and saw Alec still 'sleeping' and holding my hand.

"Seems like someone don't want you to leave, it will be the best thing to tease Alec!" Felix teased.

I blushed a little and sat back down on the bed and gripped his hand tightly and I heard them leave. I turned to look at Alec's gorgeous and perfect face and I used my other hand to trace his face.

"Bella…"Alec called. I gazed down at him.

"Yes, Alec?" I asked, knowing full well he won't hear me.

"Bella…"he called out again. I kept quiet this time, hoping that he will continue his sentence.

"I'm in love with you,"he confessed. My eyes widened in shock when I heard him say that.

"Alec? Are you awake?" I asked, still shocked. I felt his grip tighten around my hand but he kept quiet.

"I'm in love with you too, Alec," I whispered, brushing a strand of hair away from his eye. I heard gasps from outside and raised an eyebrow.

"OH MY GOD!!! TOTALLY!!!" I heard someone squeal.

I heard the door opened and stumbled in three vampires who looked really embarrassed. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at them.

"Ahh…You know…Ahhhh…"Chelsea stuttered.

"It was Felix's idea!" Jane exclaimed, and Chelsea pointed to him too.

I shook my head, then I blushed a little.

"What did you hear just now?" I asked.

"Just a little cute confession…"Jane giggled.

I blushed even redder and sighed as I looked down at Alec, hoping he will wake up soon.

"When is he going to wake up? Two days?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah, it should be around noon tomorrow. And that should be the time the school dismiss us so we will be okay…"Jane told me.

"Is anyone staying to look after him?"I asked.

"ME!!!"Felix yelled, bouncing up and down.

"You really remind me of Emmett…" I trailed off sadly, thinking of the big brother I will never have.

"Awww…Come on, Belly, I can be your big brother, right?"he asked, pouting at me.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, giggling at his face.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" I asked them. Suddenly, all of them seemed to turn mute. They started scratching their heads and fidgeting.

I tapped my feet, waiting for their answer.

"Ahhh… Actually, do you mind ermm…" Jane gulped. "Sleeping with my brother?"

"WHAT?!" I exploded. All three of them jumped in shock. I tried not to giggle as I tried to be emotionless.

"Really? You want me to sleep with him?"I whispered, unsure.

"Bella… Sorry…"Chelsea mumbled. I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Your faces are priceless!"

Felix looked confused before he appeared next to me and started tickling me. I squealed and tried to squirm away from him, while Alec still grip on my hand tightly.

"FELIXXX!!!" I yelled, tears trickling from my laughing.

"Belly-boo, think about it before you trick us next time, at least until you become a vampire!" he told me, still tickling me. I giggled and Jane jumped onto Felix's back, causing him to stop tickling me. I caught my breath, still giggling a little.

Jane then pulled Felix out of the door and I caught a glimpse of them kissing on the LIPS before the door closed.

"WE ARE GOING ON A DATE!!! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" I heard Jane yell. I smiled and Chelsea took a chair to sit beside Alec.

"Does Alec have a girlfriend before?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did. One only though, he found her kissing another guy and broke up with her..."Chelsea told me.

"She's a vampire?" I asked.

"Yep! But Alec wasn't really in love with her. He got over the sadness after about 2 days?"She told me.

I widened my eyes in shock.

"You mean, he doesn't trust anyone anymore?" I asked.

"Well…we don't really know…But the fact that he started loving you…Shows he got over it," she smiled at me.

"I really hope he wakes up now," I mumbled.

She smiled and pushed Alec a little to the side of the bed before motioning me to sleep beside him.

"It will help time pass faster," she told me, smiling.

Third person POV:

Jane skipped through Alec's room door happily before squealing at the sight before her.

"Shhh…Jane, keep your voice down,"Chelsea cautioned, although she was smiling like Jane.

"THEY ARE CUTEEE!!!"Felix boomed, making Bella turn over.

"They should totally a couple…"Jane said, her eyes with a light in it as she looked at her brother's and Bella's smiling faces.

The three of them sighed contently, just happy to look at the not really couple but a couple that has already exists in their hearts…

"I hope Alec wake up soon, to be with someone he's been waiting so long for…"Jane sighed and walked away with Felix holding her hand.

Chelsea sighed and called Demetri as her face brightened up at his voice.

Bella POV:  
I yawned a little and checked my watch and found that it was one hour to get to school. I sighed and was about to get up to find Alec's grip still on my wrist, his angelic face looking at peace. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"I will come back before you know it, Alec,"I whispered in his ear. To my surprise, his hand loosened his grip on me.

"Alec? Are you awake or something?"I asked, frowning a little.

He didn't reply and I shook my head and walked to the bathroom and found clothes folded neatly for me. I shook my head and smiled as I changed into the clothes and did all my morning things before getting downstairs to meet the rest of them.

"Hi!"Jane greeted cheerfully.

I smiled and waved a little and smirked when I saw their hands under the table. I ate my breakfast silently, as I thought of what to say when Alec woke up.

The rest of the day passed by like snail pace. I smiled as I skipped out of the school to meet the others and surprisingly, didn't meet Desmond at all… Must be hunting.

I jumped into the car almost immediately as they sped home. My heart pounded in anticipation when I got out of the car and opened the door.

"Bella, I have to talk to you," Alec told me once I opened the door. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and held his arm to inspect his wounds when I heard him mutter,

"Please don't distract me."

I blushed a little and let go of his arm as I heard the others giggling. Alec rolled his eyes and pulled me to the room that Chelsea bought me to before.

"Bella, please listen to me calmly when I tell you," he told me and I nodded my head, gulping nervously, thinking he is going to say he hates me or something.

**A/N: Hehe… sorry, had to stop here! Hope you guys like this chapter although it's kinda random…And… Edward's gonna appear soon!!!**

**Luvnovels: ARE YOU EXCITED??? GUYS??!! **

**(YES!!!)**

**Alec: Pfffttt!!! Idiotic Edward's coming back?**

**Bella: what are you guys talking about?**

**Luvnovels: Oh! We were saying that-**

**Alec: *clamps hand over luvnovels123's mouth* Nothing!**

**Bella: *furrows eyebrows* O..kay… Why don't you just unclamp her mouth? She's turning purple!**

**Luvnovels123: *gasps for air* You idiot!! You want to kill me?**

**Alec: Sorry…**

**Luvnovels123 huffs and walks away, dragging Bella with her.**

**Alec: Ermmm… Sorry? Review please!**

**Please check out my first one-shot although it probably sucks but… Well, I tried my best! XD I don't mind if you guys don't review at that story but…oh well… I will be happy if there IS anyone checking the story out! :) Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 14

Who is that???

Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry,sorry,sorry for the ultra late update!!! I was having loads of homework and all that… **

Bella POV:

I gulped a little as Alec fixed his serious near-golden eyes as they seemed to draw me in.

"Am I only your buddy?"He asked, his breath fanning my face, showing how close we are.

I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak.

"Actually, I…"Without warning, he pressed his lips against mine gently, I could even feel his love for me and my eyes widened in surprise before I closed my eyes and kissed him back with as much passion as I could.

We broke away from the kiss, eyeing each other tenderly.

"Alec, I.." I started. He shook his head and smiled at me lovingly.

"It was my fault, I should not have been a coward," he told me as he stroked my cheek, tracing the outline of it.

I couldn't help but lean to his touch, smiling at him.

"I've waited for you a long time, you know," he told me.

I smiled a little and was about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

"HELLO!!! You two done sweet-talking?"Jane's voice floated through the door.

I giggled and Alec smirked as he held my hand and stepped out of the room with me. I saw three smirking faces back at me and blushed a little, looking at the ground.

"You should be proud you're my girlfriend, you know?"he whispered in a low voice for me to hear only.

I giggled a little and held my eyes up timidly as I saw him wink at me and exited the house.

"Bella!!! How did he say???" Jane asked, bouncing up and down.

"It must be romantic… Like when Demetri wanted to marry me…" Chelsea sighed.

"Did he say he want to give you lollipop?" Felix asked, his eyes lighting up.

I stared at Felix incredulously.

"Are you out of your mind?"I asked him.

"Lollipops are nice…"he pouted. I giggled.

"By the way, there is a holiday coming up soon, are we going anywhere?" I asked.

"Of course!! I'm going to bring all of you to ALASKA!!!" Jane squealed.

"Alaska…"I muttered softly.

Jane raised an eyebrow but I just shrugged and went to watch television while waiting for Alec to come back. I giggled as I recalled how Alec looked when he confessed, it was so CUTE! But somehow I just have this feeling that something is going to happen…

I shook my head and heard the door being knocked. I jumped a little and went to open the door but Jane stopped me. She frowned and motioned to Felix and Chelsea who pushed me to the top floor and into a room.

"What the hell?" I asked, glaring at them.

"Nothing…" the two of them mumbled, looking elsewhere.

"Then I'm going down," I growled and went to open the door but the two of them stopped me.

"NO! You can't…" the two of them said, looking at me.

"Why can't I? Who the hell is downstairs?!"I asked, clucking my tongue impatiently.

"You know, the guy who-"Felix started but Chelsea clamped his mouth shut.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, glaring at Felix.

"Wait, is it someone who dumped me many months ago?" I said extra loudly.

"Bella! I…" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Good!" I muttered, ignored the two's protests and stomped down the stairs as I came face to face with Edward.

"Now.. What do you want?"I asked, glaring at him.

"Bella, you CAN'T be with them! Please… Just please, leave them!" Edward begged.

"Why should I listen to you? I'm NOT your Bella anymore!" I yelled.

"Please, Bella, just listen to me, they are no good for you,"he started.

"Why should I listen to someone who BROKE MY HEART so badly before?!"I yelled, using my finger to push him with every word.

"Bella, I left you because I don't want to be in danger, it was for your own good!" he said.

"SHUT UP!" Jane yelled.

I turned and saw an absolutely furious Jane glaring at Edward.

"We can talk about this tomorrow, LEAVE NOW! Bella needs to rest!"she yelled.

Edward looked reluctant and turned to leave before turning to me and I glared at him. He sighed and left.

Jane shut the door and I closed my eyes leaning against the wall. A few seconds later, Alec burst in and held my shoulders.

"Bella, are you okay?"he asked.

I nodded then shook my head and sighed. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me before putting his head on mine.

"Remember, Bella, I will always be here for you," he whispered as he kissed my hair.

I nodded, leaning against his chest and closed my eyes, inhaling his smell. I'm not a scent pervert, but I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen…

**The next day…**

"Morning, everyone!" I greeted after I had my human minute. They smiled weakly and drummed their fingers on the table as Alec appeared beside me within a minute and pecked me lightly on the lips. I blushed a little and he smirked.

A knock sounded on the door and Alec stiffened. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and walked towards the door with Jane and Chelsea while Felix stood behind us cautiously, ready to pounce if something goes wrong.

I took a deep breath and watched Alec latched open the door, with his face set as cold as ice. I bit my lip to suppress in my surprise when I saw the whole Cullen family standing outside the door with Edward in the front.

"You.." I stammered, pointing at them.

"Yes, we are here to talk to you…"Alice smiled sadly.

"And to bring you to the right place," Edward muttered.

I glared at him before taking a deep breath and looked at Carlisle and Esme, ignoring Emmett and Alice totally. I could see the in their faces as I looked past them and asked,

"Shoot, what do you guys want to say?"I growled.

**A/N: Is this chapter too short? I hope not… I'm sorry but recently because of my homework, I slept almost everyday at about 3am… I'm really sorry about this guys, but I will try to update soon in future.**

**Alec: Finally back, huh? What kind of rubbish author are you??**

**Luvnovels123: I really didn't mean it! Sorry…**

'**BOO's from audience.**

**Bella: Come one, Alec dear, just leave her alone, look at her deep eyebags! **

**Alec: Alright, alright, Bella sweetheart.**

**Luvnovels123 shivers.**

**Alec and Bella: Please review!**

**Bella: And forgive this guilty author here for not updating sooner!**

**Alec: By the way, your eyebags make you look old!**

**Luvnovels123 growls.**


	16. Chapter 15

Shattered Heart

Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay,okay, please don't spam me! I had damn lot of projects… Okay, ignore the pathetic me… Let's get it on!! Yeah! **

Bella POV:

I fidgeted anxiously, feeling eyes all on me. I looked up and saw Edward staring at me with his intense golden eyes. I frowned and glared at him, hoping he will get the message and he did, resigning.

"Actually, Bella, I left you because I wanted you to be safe from-" he started.

"SAFE?! Safe from what?! Have you ever seen HOW MUCH pain Bella was in?" Alec roared, reducing his voice to a whisper as he stared at me.

"She was vulnerable, everyday when I looked at her, she looked as if she's going to break into pieces, everyday having nightmares about people leaving her… Have you ever thought what she felt?" Alec asked Edward, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"I…thought she will be fine.. But I feel the pain too," Edward whispered.

"Bella, can you please forgive us? We didn't mean to leave you there," Alice pleaded, her golden eyes probing into mine. She has always been a sister to me, but now…. I don't know.

"Forgive?" Jane sneered. "You want her to forgive you? For all the pain you caused her?"

"Please, let me have some time to think.." I mumbled, walking out of the room.

I looked up to the dark blue sky, hoping it will give me answers. Is what Edward said really true? But… I don't have feelings for him now, I only love Alec.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call. I spun around, meeting the gentle eyes of Alec.

"Are you alright?" I nodded my head, staring at my shoes.

"It's… they just appeared suddenly, wanting me to forgive them for all the pain they've caused, it's…" I whispered.

Alec wrapped an arm around me protectively and kissed the top of my head.

"It's alright, Bella," he whispered.

And I closed my eyes, before leaning onto the strong comforting body that held me.

Third person POV:

Alec carried Bella back into the house, and heard a growl as Edward stood up.

"She's no longer yours, Edward. She will make her own decisions," Alec growled back as he carried her up carefully, and placed her gently on her bed before kissing her forehead and left.

"She's sleeping, so what are we going to talk about?" Alec asked coldly, sitting beside Jane who was glaring at Edward.

"Can you please let her come back to us?" Alice asked.

"I doubt she will," Alec replied, still in a cold voice.

"Please, just ask her," Edward pleaded.

"We'll see," Alec said flatly.

"Brother! What did you just say?" Jane yelled.

"I'm letting Bella make her own decisions! Not controlling her!" he exclaimed back angrily.

Jane cooled down with much effort as Felix rubbed her arm soothingly. Heidi stared at the Cullen family for a while before speaking.

"Can you let Bella be with us for a day? Just for tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

The small group of Volturi immediately roared and leaped up in anger.

"What are you going to do with her?" Heidi asked.

"You want to brain-wash her???" Jane sneered.

Alec and Felix growled at The Cullens.

"Please, just one day, to show how sorry we are for leaving," they whispered.

Alec lowered his head, thinking hard, before nodding his head slowly. Jane gasped in shock before asking harshly.

"You LOVE her!!! Why did you agree to this?!"

"Just because I love her." Was his short reply before running off to hunt.

The Cullens looked at the disappearing figure, shocked. Before waiting for dawn to come, quietly.

Bella POV:

I yawned and stretched out before walking down the stairs just to see the Cullens still there.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, angrily and confused.

"To spend just one day with you, Bella. Alec said he will let you make your choice yourself," Edward spoke.

"There's no way as hell I'm doing that!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, please," I heard Alice's pleading voice. I sighed and nodded reluctantly before leaning over to hug my sibling-like friends.

"Take care of yourself, Bella," Jane told me sternly. I nodded, grinning at her for nagging.

I saw a sulking figure at the corner and smiled before kissing him on the lips.

"Don't worry, Alec, you trust me, right? That's why you agreed," I told him.

Alec nodded his head and kissed me back before hugging me and let me go.

Alice dragged me out with the whole Cullen family for shopping for the entire day! Although I was tired and my legs were jelly, I have to admit, I really enjoyed it. It was like I was back in my old life, just that I love Alec.

They dropped me at their house, and waved to me and I waved back to them as I stepped into the house, and saw a beautiful blonde vampire and Alec staring at each other.

"Amelia?" Alec whispered.

"Yes that's me, Alec. You have grown so handsome in the past years…" she trailed off as she tried to touch Alec's face.

"You know vampires don't grow and I already have a girlfriend," Alec said through gritted teeth.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Amelia asked. Alec hesitated and opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Bella felt her heart break. Alec hesitated, Alec HAD hesitate. He was unsure, meaning…he could still love her?

Jane flitted down from the stairs. "Get out, Amelia, he already has a girlfriend who is tons better than you, cheater!"She screamed.

I felt tears roll down from my eyes, feeling gratitude for Jane but pain because Alec had hesitated.

"Bella…" Jane's eyes widened as she saw me standing by the door, with tears running down. Alec spun around and his eyes became pained as he tried to get closer to me.

"Is ok, Alec. I should have known, known that you were too perfect for me. You have hesitated when she asked if you still love her, you were unsure, Alec. I could give you more time to think… but this really broke my heart, Alec." I cried.

"Your girlfriend is human?" Amelia asked in shock. Nobody answered her as I dropped my bags onto the floor and ran away from Alec… from the painful reality.

"BELLA!" Alec yelled, chasing after me, as he grabbed my wrist.

"It's not what you think. I was just trying-"he tried to explain.

"It's alright, Alec. I knew you were too perfect for me, please, just go. I had thought you loved me, but maybe you didn't. I understand Alec, you were the most perfect guy I have ever seen.." I whisper, with my voice sounding broken as I traced my fingers over his face.

"But now, I discovered, maybe I wasn't the right one for you, maybe she is, you still love her, right?" I asked, tears falling from my eyes as I turned and ran, leaving a frozen Alec there.

**A/N: Oh well, drama again… =.= **

**Alec: Bella…**

**Bella: I'm too imperfect for you. **

**Alec: Bella, please…**

**Bella turns and ran away with Alec chasing her.**

**Luvnovels123: guesss I have to say it myself. Please review! **


	17. Chapter 16

Aching love

Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm guessing most of you are very excited for this chapter? Because I AM!!! XD Oh well, ignore me, I just ate sweets… Hehe… Anyways, Let's get on to the chappy!!! ;P**

Bella POV:

I ran, and ran as fast as I could as my tears trickled down. My eyes were blurry and I couldn't see where I was going, but what do I care now? I don't even know where I can go. I can't return to my normal life, where Alec Volturi never existed…

I stopped, panting for air, and wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. Suddenly, a cold hand gripped on my wrist. I jumped with fright and snapped my head to the direction to see Jane.

"Bella, you can't leave him, he will be so broken," she said, her sad eyes staring at me.

"Jane, you know your brother better than I do, and you should know that I'm not good enough for him. He is still in love with her," I said, forcing my voice to sound strong although my heart is shattering inside, trying to accept the reality.

"NO! He doesn't, Bella, just please, go back and listen to him," she pleaded.

My resolve was slowly weakening but I shook my head.

"Bella, he is aching now, not physically, but for you! I have not seen my brother so pained before! You should understand how he feels, when someone you love, so deeply, left you."

"Alec… I don't deserve him, I am too imperfect. I know it myself. Maybe he does love me before-"

"He is still in love with you!" Jane screamed.

"Why can't you see it?!"

"Jane," a pained voice called. Jane turned and saw Alec standing by the trees, whose gaze landed on me then her. She sighed and left as quickly as she came.

I turned away from Alec, covering my face to hide my swollen eyes. He sighed and pried my hands away.

"Bella, please remember that you are beautiful, and that you are more precious to me than you think. Do you..really want me to leave?" Alec asked, his voice sounded broken.

"Alec, I…" I choked. His golden pleading eyes stare back up at me.

"I don't know about this, Alec. But I will go to Italy with you all as promised, I won't regret it, in case you think I will. I had thought about this, maybe this was all a game for you to get me to Italy-" I sobbed.

"Bella, please understand, you were never a game. You are too precious to be lost," he whispered softly and I heard a whirl of wind as he ran away in his vampire speed.

I glanced up at the surrounding darkness and cried. I sobbed, kicked the grass and even punched a rock. But it didn't help but remind me of how cruel reality is. I sat down on the rock and smirked mockingly.

I really must have been a game to him. Amelia is so much more..So much more beautiful and perfect than me. He would be an idiot if he chose me over her. I heard someone call my name and I stood up in shock, not recognizing the voice.

A blonde vampire stood out from the trees and smirked evilly at me.

"Hey, little human, let's have a talk," she grinned, before flashing me her razor sharp teeth.

Third Person POV: (Volturi's house)

"You left her there?! What do you think that cheating bitch will do to Bella?! Have you ever thought of it?!" Jane yelled at Alec angrily, her eyes turning black.

"Jane…Please, just let me think. Amelia would never resort to such antics. She knows that we are over," Alec whispered, his voice low and broken as he pressed his hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Then why did you hesitate when she asked if you still love her? You know very well you are in love with ISABELLA SWAN! What the hell were you thinking?!" she exclaimed.

"I…Jane, she was my very first love, and someone who betrayed me. What do you think I should do? I am too shocked to say anything.."Alec whispered.

Jane's eyes softened as she sat down next to her brother and patted his back.

"Same old words, Alec. Just follow your heart. And I would like to add something more this time. Please think over your decision wisely, whatever decision you make, will affect Bella, you know that very well. And… I will support you in whatever decision you make," Jane said as she stood up and walked back upstairs with Felix.

Alec rubbed his temples and let out a huff as he stomped out of the house and stared at the dark blue sky.

He knew the reason why he hesitated, he knew but he can't tell. He can't put Bella in any more danger.

"Bella! Why can't you see it?! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!" Alec half shouted, half sobbed to the sky, and slumped against the brick wall as he sobbed tearless sobs.

"I..have always love you,Bella…"he sobbed out, his shoulders heaving with every sob as he buried his face into his knees, his arms circling around his legs. He knew he looked vulunerable and Aro wouldn't approve of it but he didn't care.

"Why did Amelia have to show up now?!" he yelled angrily to the sky.

"I don't want to put you in danger, Bella.." he trailed off as his eyes widened when his mind thought of what Jane yelled at him just now.

_What do you think that cheating bitch will do to Bella?! What do you think that cheating bitch will do to Bella?! What do you think that cheating bitch will do to Bella?!_

The words repeated continuously in his mind as he jerked up from his current position and growled before sprinting off to find Bella, to protect her.

Bella POV:

I shook my head as I took a step back against a tree. Amelia stepped forward towards me menacingly as she smirked yet again.

"We are just having a little talk, _human_," she spat the last word.

"Why are you so scared?"

I trembled in terror and called the name I could think of.

"ALEC!"

**A/N: Oh my god!!! I LOVE this chapter. No, no, I mean the last part! XD**

**Bella: Alec… Where are you? I'm scared… Alec!**

**Alec: Bella! Wait for me! I promised! I will never leave you! Hang on! *sobs***

**Luvnovels123: *wipes tears away from eyes and sniffed* Go on, Alec! Find her! We all support YOU!!!**

**Audience cheers**

**Luvnovels123: *sobs* please *sobs* review!**


	18. Chapter 17

Just GO!

Chapter 17

**A/N: Aww,aww,aww!!! I am DAMN EXCITED AGAIN!!! XD Anyways, because I don't like dragging stories until its boring, I'm thinking of wanting to move the date Bella is going to Italy earlier… So watcha guys think? Go vote on my poll please~ here I go!!!**

Bella POV:

"Hmm… Do you know who I am?" Amelia asked, laughing wildly while tossing her blonde hair. I just ignore her, not wanting to respond.

"Seems like you know… huh?" she continued proudly.

"ANSWER ME!" she snarled.

"Yes… cheating bitch," I smirked bitterly- I was going to die anyway.

Her eyes glinted dangerously as she slapped me hard across the cheek, throwing me towards a tree. I winced softly from the pain but held back my tears.

"Bella!" I heard Alec's voice calling out for me, filled with desperation.

"Oh… Your sweet little boyfriend is out here looking for his little human girlfriend, isn't it?" Amelia commented.

"Amelia!" Alec growled and averted his gaze to me.

"Oh, hey there, Alec… It's been a long time, isn't it?" Amelia asked softly as she flitted over to Alec and leaned towards his ear before whispering something, making Alec frozen in fear for a few seconds before throwing her to the ground, obviously, not what Amelia had expected.

She hissed before leaping up from her position and she screamed.

"Gret!" and a group of vampires shot out from all around and surrounded Alec as they stepped towards him menacingly.

"Alec!" I cried, seeing the way these vampires behave made me realize that they were trained, trained fighters to be exact and I remembered that Jasper had told me all about them, the target they aimed will always be dead, the right force just to torture the vampire to death.

"Bella," he said as he turned to me while focusing on all the vampires surrounding him.

"Go!" he shouted as he threw something that was glittering in the dark to me. I caught it and looked up at Alec, not sure of what he wanted me to do with it.

"Take it, Bella. Please, don't ever take it off you… I love you," he whispered lovingly and loud enough for me to hear.

"Alec, I won't leave you here!" I shouted as I ran towards him when Amelia blocked me from going towards him.  
"Don't touch her," he spat venomously.

"Alec, please, don't!" I cried, knowing the chance of him living will be little if he fought alone.

"Just GO, Bella! GO!" he yelled as a vampire pounced on him. He focused and used his abililty to cut all vampires around him except Amelia. I briefly wondered if she had a shield but brushed it off, Alec was more important.

"Bella, go…" he said pleadingly.

"Alec, please don't do this!" Alec ran towards me in his vampire speed and he picked up the silver bracelet and secured it on my wrist before pressing his lips on mine briefly.  
"Bella, go, I don't want you to get hurt-" he was cut off when a vampire pulled him back and I realized I made him lose his focus.

"Go now! Bella, I'm NOT worth it, this is a fight between me and her! Go while you still can!" he shouted and I heard his hiss of pain and tearing of limbs.

I sobbed as I took off towards his house and burst into where Jane, Chelsea and Felix were standing.

"Alec! Amelia, the… Trained vampires!" I sobbed out as I tried to gather myself.

"Bella? What do you mean?" Jane asked quizzically.

"Go to Alec! He's in danger! Please, go to him!" I cried as I collapsed onto the ground.

"Where is he?!" I heard Jane's frantic voice as she asked me.  
"In the forest.." I trailed off as I buried my face in my hands and I felt Chelsea rub my shoulders reassuringly before taking off with them.

"I'm so sorry, Alec," I whispered, my voice sounding hoarse. I wiped my tears away as I made my way up to his room, where he once lived in and found a letter that was addressed to me, from him.

I took the letter and tore it open before reading the letter, in his handwriting.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I had long expected Amelia to come for me. But I didn't know that she will try to hurt you. If you are reading this letter, I'm assuming that you're currently safe, and that I am not there with you._

_But it's alright, Bella. Please don't cry, I just want you to know, that I will always remember you, even if I am forever gone. I don't have the best predictions for my future, but I have always hoped that you are safe, regardless if I am with you… Or not._

_Bella, do you know that you were the first girl that I have fall in love so deeply before? You were the most beautiful angel I have ever seen, your voice as soft as silk, your laughter as tinkling as bells… You are everything to me._

_I just wanted to tell you, Bella, if I didn't make out of this, just keep the bracelet I gave you, will you? And treasure it…_

_You are the most perfect being I have ever saw, the one I will treasure forever, in my dead heart…_

_I am always yours, now and forever._

_From, _

_One that is deeply in love with you…_

_Alec Volturi_

I felt my tears dripping on my hands and I clutched the letter tightly to my chest, the letter that proved how much he love me. How can I forget that we had been through so much? I am really an idiot…

I must find him, I must! I can't leave him there. Making a last minute decision, I phoned the Denali's.

**A/N: Okay… there it is! I don't know if you guys like this chapter, but I had tried my best for the letter part the most… So… erm…**

**Alec: Bella, you are safe, and I'm happy…**

**Bella: Please don't say that, Alec, I take back my words. I don't want you to leave! I love you, Alec!**

**Alec: Bella, I have got to leave you, I'm so sorry… I will always love you.**

**Luvnovels123: Aww… Romantic~ **

**Audience: SHUT UP!!! **

**Luvnovels123: Oops…**

**Bella: I'm not going to leave you there, Alec, no matter what.**

**Alec kisses Bella's forehead before leaving.**

**Luvnovels123: Same old! Review…**


	19. Chapter 18

Off to Italy

Chapter 18

**A/N: Hmm, so my exams are here and I won't be able to update fast enough-although I never update fast… Sorry guys, so I tried to make this chapter longer! XD Hope ya guys like it!**

Bella POV:

I was about to press the dial button when the phone rang. I cursed under my breath and answered rudely.

"Hello?" I asked harshly.

"It's Demetri here, I would like to ask if Alec is around…?" he sounded hesitant.

"Sorry for my disrespectfulness but Alec and the rest of the Volturi being sent is in danger and they need help immediately," I answered, hoping he would get the hint and hang up the phone.

"So I heard, Aro had sent some fighters over to help; all you have to do is to lead them, is that alright?" he asked worriedly, most definitely for Chelsea.

"That's fine with me, when are they arriving?" I asked anxiously.

"About time," he replied and I gave a good-bye before hanging up the phone.

Suddenly something cold tapped me and I jumped in fright before turning over to meet a red-eyed vampire with a black cloak cloaked over her pale skin. She looked gorgeous, oh well, all vampires do.

"Hi, I'm Heidi, what happened over here? Alice from the coven that drinks from blood," she wrinkled her nose in disgust before continuing, "called us about her vision,"

"I will explain later, can we go now?" I asked and she motioned me to climb over her back and I heard light footsteps following her to see 10 vampires following her closely, each with scars on their body. I gulped a little and I heard her chuckle before asking me for directions.

In a few seconds, we have reached the forest. I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming in terror as Heidi set me down before she shouted a command for the vampires to attack.

Amelia looked up in shock and snarled angrily as she tried to rip off Alec's arm but failed when Alec ripped hers off. I was relieved to say that Alec was still in one piece, as was the rest of the Volturi. Jane was battling with four other vampires with Felix and Chelsea was trying to defend herself from a few other vampires.

I stifled a scream when I felt one of Amelia's vampires clutch my arm tightly-I didn't want anyone to be distracted because of me. Then I heard a ripping sound as the head was snapped right in front of me. I stifled a scream again but looked up at the vampire who helped me in gratitude. He nodded and went to assist the rest of the vampires.

The four of them were bleeding but gritted their teeth to fight against them. They looked up in shock to see a smirking Heidi taking Amelia by surprise and snapping off her head. She put on a fire and threw all her body parts in and ran over to assist Chelsea with other vampires.

Soon the fight was over. I saw Felix and Jane hugging together while Chelsea slapped Heidi on the back playfully. Alec ran towards me anxiously and kissed my forehead.

"Are you alright, Bella? I'm so sorry about Amelia," he said as he hugged me close to him and I sobbed as I clung onto him, burying my head in his chest and breathing in his smell.

"Alec! I thought I would never see you again! I'm so scared, so scared that someone I love will leave me again, and forever!" I sobbed as I held onto him tighter.

I heard a quiet sob from him as he held me tighter and he whispered,

"Bella, me too. You can't imagine how I fear I will not be able to see you again. I'm so sorry for dragging you into this mess,"

"It's not your fault, Alec… I'm so sorry for misunderstanding you, sorry, Alec… I'm so sorry," I cried as he stroked my hair gently and he pulled away from our embrace before pressing his lips against mine.

This kiss melted me, it was full of passion, love and need. I responded and circled my arms around his neck as he pushed me closer to him.

"Ehmmm," I heard many clearings of throats and we turned to face the vampires who had amused faces on.

"I was going to ask how our little couple was getting on, but I guess I need not," Heidi commented as she smirked at Alec.

I blushed deep red and Alec chuckled, holding me up as he stood.

"Aro told me to bring you guys back, today," Heidi announced, her tone turning serious.

"But what about my father?" I asked.

"We will get it settled for you. Cover story is that you are going to Italy for a study camp before attending the school, hence the early arrival," she smiled.

I nodded in acknowledgement and Jane squealed.

"OH MY GOD!!! You are coming to Italy earlier!!! Yay!!!" she squealed again, bouncing about before throwing me on her back and secured my arms around her neck. I chuckled as she ran me back home and threw some clothes inside my luggage.

"Wait, what about my sweatpants? My favourite hoodie!!!" I protested as Jane shook her head in disapproval.

"Please? Just the hoodie?" I pleaded. She sighed and nodded and threw it in before slamming the luggage shut and dragging the luggage _and _me out of the house.

"The rest of the fighters took an earlier flight," Heidi explained as she placed my luggage inside the back of the car.

Alec came to stand beside me and laced my fingers with his as we sat in the car while Jane kept on babbling about the stuff that we could do in Italy. I giggled and yawned and Jane pouted but decided to let me sleep.

I felt Alec pushing me closer to him as I lay on his chest and soon I fell asleep.

"Bella?" I heard Alec's soft voice call.

"Hmmm?" I asked as I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes. I heard chuckles and I blushed again before getting out of the car with Alec holding out the car handle for me.

"Thank you," I whispered and went to get my luggage when Alec stopped me. He flashed his infamous smirk and carried my luggage all the way till he reached an aeroplane. My eyes widened and I heard the Volturi behind me chuckle.

"Is that…?" I asked.

"Yeps, Volturi private jet!" Jane squealed and dragged me with her and I heard Felix and Alec chuckle with Heidi and Chelsea.

She sat down on the two-seats behind me and whispered softly,

"You can sit with my dear _old _brother now, and get all-" she got cut off by a cough and I saw Alec glare at her before sitting next to me. I chuckled softly and looked out of the windows as we flew towards Italy. I sighed, I will miss my dad, Angela and the Cullens- I haven't forgiven them all but…

"What's bothering you, _Mia bella_?" he asked.

"W-" I started to ask what he meant and was cut off by my handphone and looked at the caller ID. _Desmond._ I raised my eyebrows and answered the call as I tried not to giggle at Alec's expression.

"Hello, Desmond?"

"Yeah, how are you, _mi hermoso ángel_?" he asked. I heard Alec growl beside me and Desmond chuckled lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, the person beside you seems to understand," he chuckled again. I rolled my eyes.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you that I have moved to Spain because of my sister, who wanted to beat my brother in running and forgot about looking out for humans and what? In the end got spotted," I could even visualize him rolling his eyes.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I laughed.

"So where are you heading to?"

"Italy, Volterra,"

"What the hell?" I heard him curse. Alec snarled beside me… Again.

"Why?"

"You know what lives there right?"

"Oh right, vampires, the Volturi? Oh, I forgot!" I said sarcastically. I heard him laugh and the vampires on the plane snicker.

"Just wanted to apologized you know, for the" he coughed, "the almost kiss incident,"

"You damn right did!" I heard Alec growl.

"It's alright," I replied.

"That's great then, can I drop by to visit some time?"

"I don't know, I mean, I don't own the castle or whatever you know?"

"Yes! You can!" I heard Jane shriek into the phone beside me.

"Ouch! Jane!" I groaned. She giggled and poke her tongue out at me.

"That's great then… Enjoy your ride!" he said before hanging up the phone.

"What did he mean just now?" I asked.

"That was in Spanish, it means my beautiful angel," he growled.

"Are you jealous?" I asked curiously.

"No!" he exclaimed and switched on the TV beside me before watching some movie. I shake my head and pushed past him before making my way towards the toilet.

Third Person POV:

"Alec, how can you deny that?" Jane asked him, irritated. Chelsea and Heidi nodded in disapproval.

"What?" Alec asked.  
"You are jealous!" the trio exclaimed together.

"No. I. Am. Not." He growled.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that," Jane mutter sarcastically.

"Oh and Alec? Don't glare at the screen too hard, it may catch fire," Chelsea snickered. And everyone in the plane followed.

"Did I miss something?" Bella asked as she made her way back to her seat and glance at her watch.

"Yes," the Volturi on the plane replied while snickering.

"No," Alec growled.

Bella raised an eyebrow and decided to ignore them before picking up her I-pod and listening to her songs. Soon, she drifted off to sleep. Everyone on the plane observed Alec without him knowing as he gazed at Bella adoringly.

"Wow," Heidi commented softly. Jane and Chelsea nodded.

"Attention, we have reached Italy. Please take off your seatbelts and remove all your belongings on the plane. Thank You."

"I repeat, we have reached Italy. Please take off your seatbelts and remove all your belongings on the plane. Thank You."

Bella woke up and turned to meet Alec's smothering gaze and blushed. Everyone on the plane smirked as they took their belongings on the plane and left with Alec and Bella behind them.

Bella POV:

I sat into the car with the rest of them and Chelsea drove the car in her maniac speed- which I got used to. About a hour later, we reached the castle and Alec held my hand as we made our way on the thick red carpets to where the Three Kings wait.

The door was then opened and Aro drifted in front of me in a flash. I jumped in surprise and Alec held my hand tighter but not enough to hurt me to reassure me.

"So now, I finally meet Ms Isabella Swan," he commented and asked for my hand. I gulped and placed my hand on his as he closed his eyes and opened them after a second and frowned.

"I'm afraid we have a problem here,"

**A/N: Uh Oh, what is his problem? Hahas, freaky Aro… Lol. Personally, I think this chapter isn't very well written but… I tried. Lol.**

**Me: Yay! In Volturi! They are in the castle! And they are together again! *does happy dance* **

**Alec: Yes! **

**Bella: Alec..**

**Both of them leaned in and kiss.**

**Me: excuse me, I'm here!**

**Alec: Then you go away!**

**Me: You…You… *huffs***

**Bella: Please review everyone! *smiles at luvnovels123***

**Me: Thick headed Alec who doesn't admit he's jealous. *stomps off***

**Alec: Hey! I heard that!**

**Me: Glad you did.**


	20. Chapter 19

Will Volturi?

Chapter 19

**A/N: Yay! My exams are officially OVER! XD I'm happy! *does happy dance* LOLs!:) Anyways, I'm into depression because my results suck… Enough of my crappy! Let's get going!**

Bella POV:

"Er…" I mumbled. Aro frowned for a minute before taking his hand away.

"Master, is there any problem?" Alec asked, squeezing my hand.

"I can read her, but there are lots of memories that I can't read… I can only read some memories… Seems like she has a shield that can protect the thoughts she want," Aro rubbed his papery skin thoughtfully and I tried not to smile at the thought of his skin crinkling under the force.

"What's so funny, sweetheart?" Alec whispered in my ear. I gave a yelp of surprise and everyone laughed to my embarrassment.

"And so, Alec, heard of your little human girlfriend?" Caius asked curtly.

"Yes, Master," Alec replied, gritting his teeth like he was trying to control his temper.

"What exactly do you like in her?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I kind of think he's like Charlie treating Edward wanting to know if he really loves me, I smirked a little.

"Everything, and I believe that this is none of your business, Master," Alec growled.

"Of course, Alec, he has no right to question you like that," Aro smiled slyly. I shivered, that's…creepy.

"So to add to your new arrival, I hereby will introduce to a new member, Will Volturi!" Aro declared. At that point, a boy around Alec and my age came in; he has wavy red hair with glowing ruby eyes, wearing a black cloak.

"You called, Master," his voice sound…very calm and controlled. I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"But unfortunately, his mate was killed in a fight and so…" Aro sighed. _It has to fake,_ I decided.

"Please introduce yourself, Will," Caius said curtly.

"I'm Will Voturi, pleased to meet you," he smiled as he shook Alec's hand who looked wary.

He turned to me and as his eyes met mine, he winked, took my hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving mine. Alec growled angrily as Will smirked and stepped away and I heard Jane and Chelsea's muffled giggling.

"Uh…" I coughed, still blushing.

"It's my pleasure to meet you…"

"Bella Swan?" I said like a question.

"_Bella_," he said and Alec tightened his hold on my hand. I smiled at him reassuringly and he relaxed a little before rubbing his thumb on my hand.

"Bella, when would you want to be changed?" Aro asked, looking amused.

"You decide," I replied, keeping my voice controlled like Will's, he seemed very cunning to me.

"Good, so you'll be change two weeks after, is there any problem with it?"

I shook my head and we bowed to them respectfully before leaving the hall. Once it was out of hearing range for the vampires, Jane huddled closer to me.

"Just…Wow! He knew you're my brother's girlfriend and he still dared to flirt with you… Bold," she whispered, nodding her head.

"I don't think so… He seemed like a threat to me," I mumbled.

"Who is a threat?" Alec asked.

"No one!" I exclaimed, a little too fast. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"We're just talking about Will, he's bold," Jane said, smirking.

"Yeah, bold, he better watch his back," Alec muttered as he placed my clothes into the wardrobe.

"You're just so CUTE when you're jealous!" Chelsea teased and Demetri appeared beside her in an instant.

"What about me?" he pouted.

"Demetri!" she squealed and within seconds they were locked in a passionate kiss. I was astounded and blinked.

"Oh, _that's _welcoming," I rolled my eyes. Felix grinned and picked Jane up and kissed her.

"Bella," Alec called. I turned and he smiled tenderly at me. I blushed and he chuckled before leaning down and pressed his lips against mine and we started to kiss passionately.

"Bella," he whispered as he broke the kiss.

"I just want to tell you that I love you," he said as he pressed his forehead against mine.

I smiled and kissed his lips once more before pulling away.

"I love you too, Alec Volturi," and took his letter out. He looked embarrassed and I giggled.

"I just wanted to tell you… That was sweet," I said as I caressed his cheek and he leaned towards my hand. He is just so perfect, I sighed internally. I'm just so lucky to have him.

Third Person POV:

"Bella, I-" Alec started and he reached into his pocket wrapping his fingers around a velvet box and pulled it out.

"Bella, Aro wants to see you," Will came to Bella's room and she nodded.

"Bella?" he repeated.

"Okay," she muttered, sounding pissed and followed Will. Alec sighed softly as he let the velvet box slip back into his pocket before shoving his hands into his hood and walked out of her room.

"Why did Aro call me?" Bella asked as she followed behind Will. He turned and shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he said and led her to the hall. She furrowed her eyes impatiently, she wanted to hear what Alec said- he seemed so serious. And it was cut off just because of Will and Aro! She huffed, frustrated and kicked the floor before tripping and landed in Will's arms.

She blushed deep red and got out of his embrace before brushing herself off.  
"Sorry," she apologized.

"No, it's my pleasure," he smirked again.

She frowned again as he started walking and stepped into the hall.

"Aro, you called for me?" she asked.

"Yes, but I thought Alec wanted some time alone with you and so I asked Will to call you later…" he looked confused.

Bella seemed annoyed; making Aro looked even more puzzled. She turned and saw that Will was gone.

"Will Volturi," he heard her mutter under her breath.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Bella asked, still looking annoyed.

"Oh, I was going to tell you about the ties of you with the Volturi…" he trailed off as he rubbed his chin.

"Oh," was Bella's intelligent reply.

"Do you want to know all the ties yourself or do you want the people who will have ties with you to know it too?" Marcus asked Bella.

Aro and Caius looked surprised and Bella caught it.  
"Why do you guys look so surprised?" she asked.

"Well, he hasn't spoken for quite a long time…" Aro said as he rubbed his chin.

"I want to know it myself," she decided.

"Alright," Marcus smiled.

"Aro and Caius will be your uncles while I will be your father."

"Jane, Chelsea and Heidi will be your sisters while the wives will be your aunts. Felix and Demetri will be your brothers while Alec will be your…" he trailed off.

"Soulmate," he frowned a little. "He should be…" he whispered, only letting the vampires in the room hear him.

"What about Will?" Bella asked. Marcus gave a tight-lipped smile.

"That's not convenient to be exposed, would it?" Alec strolled inside the hall wearing his black cloak again.

"Masters," he bowed respectfully. The three masters nodded and he pulled Bella away with him.

"I want to tell you something, Bella," Alec whispered as he led her to a beautiful garden.

"What is it, Alec? Is it what you want to tell just now?"

He nodded and took a deep breath before pulling his velvet box out.

"Bella, I-"

"BELLA!" Jane squealed before dragging her away. Alec looked at the two girls going away and sighed again. He opened his velvet box and stared at the elegantly designed yet simple ring before closing it and slipping it into his pocket underneath the cloak once again when someone appeared from behind the bushes.

"Alec," Will smirked.

"Yes, Will?" Alec asked coldly, not surprised at his sudden arrival.

"So that's your human girlfriend huh?" he asked.

"So?" Alec asked, gritting his teeth.

"I would be beside her everyday if I were you," he smiled deviously.

".." Alec stated, looking furious.

"Oh, nothing… Isn't she beautiful? And of course… her blood," Will smirked and strolled away.

**A/N: Hey guys! XD Hope ya like this chapter… So anyways, I was thinking, how about I add the winner's name to this little story part? I have to warn you guys first, my brain is weird so… Don't be offended if you got chosen and I wrote something pretty weird… So…**

**Question of the day XD: What do you think about vampires sparkling in sunlight? **

**(PS. The most interesting post will get a sneak preview other than their names added in this story! :) They will be informed by me PMing them…) Deadline: 27 May 2010 **

**Alec: Hey, hey, where did Will Volturi pop out from?**

**Me: Oh, I let him pop out! Awww, it's just so irresistible!**

**Alec: You… You... He…**

**Me: Yes? Thick-headed guy..**

**Alec: Hey! YOU ARE A BRAT!**

**Me: ME? YOU idiotic piece of jealous-**

**Bella: Okay, okay, stop quarreling…**

**Alec: Anything for you, love.**

**Bella: *blush* Anyways, what did you want to tell me?**

**Alec: I was going to ask if you will-**

**Me: That better be revealed in the next chapter! *smiles cheerfully***

**Alec and Bella: STOP INTERRUPTING!**

**Me: It's ok, just review, guys! *sings and skip away***

**Alec: She's a spoiled brat.**

**Bella: She seems like a child.**

**Me: I heard that!**

**Alec: *huffs and walk away with Bella* **


	21. Chapter 20

The Date

Chapter 20

Bella POV:

I sighed as Jane dragged me in for a makeover.

"What, Jane?"

"Come on, Bella! Cheer up!" she squealed.

"I can't," I frowned at her.

"Your birthday is just two days away! And who knows… Maybe someone will…" She coughed, making my eyes narrow into suspicion.

"Someone will WHAT?" I asked.

"He haven't?" she asked.

"What?" I asked, confused now.

"Nothing," she mumbled and then she switched from her thoughtful mood to a cheery one before beginning my torture.

I sighed as I finally resign- no one can defy Jane Volturi, apparently.

Third Person POV:

Alec was standing at the garden, his hands clenching into tight fists and growled.

"What? Getting into protective mood?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow cockily.

"What do you want?" he growled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because falling in love with her completely isn't my plan. Because she's just too stunning for her own good. JUST BECAUSE!" Will yelled, his eyes lighting up into flames as a circle of fire surrounded him.

"You… fell in love with her?" Alec whispered, in a stunned voice.

"I already answered your question," he said in a calm and controlled voice before the fire around him ceased and he walked away.

Alec stared at Will's disappearing figure and looked down at the ground with a sad expression.

"I do wonder, Bella…" he whispered to himself. "Would you choose me over him?"

Bella POV:

I smiled again after Jane's torture and leaped out from her grasp. Jane just rolled her eyes and we heard Felix's booming laugh.

"My girlfriend really knows how to do a make-over!" he whistled. Jane smacked him on the head and he pouted.

"I got a boo-boo now, Janie," his bottom lip quivered and I rolled my eyes and pushed myself out of their way as I went to find Alec.

I heard Jane giggling at the speed I was escaping and her bedroom door clicked shut as I dash out of the castle as fast as I could to the garden Alec brought me to earlier.

To say I was surprised was an understatement, I was shocked to see Alec standing near a tree with a thoughtful expression.

"Alec?" I called. His head snapped up immediately at my voice and I smiled at him.

He smiled back and he ran towards me before I could step forward and embraced me tightly. I sighed dreamily as I clung onto him, trying to be closer to him as my nose drank in his scent. It's so addicting! I smiled and I heard him chuckle.

"What?" I asked, peering up to him while my arms are still around him.

"You've been smiling to yourself quite a few times today," he replied, still chuckling.

"Yeah, and I noticed you have a split personality disorder," I snorted playfully and pushed him away.

"I do have two personalities, Bella," he said. "One is for everyone to see and one… Only for you," he whispered as he kissed my forehead sweetly.

"Oh, and you're especially stunning today,"

"Alec…" I whispered, touched. He smiled as he pressed his lips against mine as he showed his love for me in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

"I love you," he whispered again as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I know, Alec." I smiled.

"I love you too,"

"Thank you, Bella… For being with me, for accepting me for who I am, and for loving me," he said as he brushed his lips lightly across mine.

"I should thank _you_," I said.

"Why are you saying that? I mean, you sound so different today, dod something happen?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing, really. Can you go out on a date with me today?" he asked softly, his now golden eyes probing into.

"Sure, I would love to!" I squealed as I leaped onto him and pecked his lips lightly before skipping away to find Jane and Chelsea for help.

I didn't know if he had said that, but it seemed strange as I made out his mumbles when I left.

_I wonder how long you will…_

Does he not love me anymore? Or did I do something? I questioned myself. I shook my head at the possibilities as I found Jane and Chelsea. I'm sure he won't, he had said he love me. I'm sure I heard him wrongly.

"Jane! Chelsea! I need your help!" I shrieked excitedly as I bounced towards them.

"Wow! Bella! You look really high! Did you take drugs just now?" Felix asked innocently.

"Nopes!" I replied, popping the 'p'.

"Boys…" Jane narrowed her eyes at Demetri and Felix who pouted and left, each pecking their mates on the lips before winking and left.

"They look like twins," I murmured.  
"Many say that," Chelsea muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, back to topic. What were you talk-" Jane got cut off by me.

"Me!" I squealed. Then I dropped my voice into a whisper, "I have a date tonight. With Alec!"

Jane and Chelsea giggled at my excitement.

"No need to get so worked up, Bella. He's just a guy," Jane smirked.

"I know!" I exclaimed as I tried to calm myself down. "He's such a perfect guy,"

Jane pretended to gag as Chelsea giggled as she pulled me out of my dreamy state and onto the dressing table.

"Close your eyes, Bella. And let us do the work," Jane's confident voice told me as she pulled a big bag out. She opened it and I saw hundreds of make-up placed neatly in every colour sequence.

"Wow," I mumbled, fascinated by her large collection.

"Yeah, I know, Bella," Chelsea said sarcastically.

"I was shocked like you last time, she's crazy," And Jane let out a playful growl.

I giggled as I let myself relax and sink into slumber.

"Bella!" someone whispered in a spooky voice. I screamed in shock and jumped up as I woke from my peaceful sleep.

I frowned at Jane and Chelsea laughing uncontrollably on the floor at my reaction.

"..Funny." I growled. Both of them stifled in their laughter and tried acting professional as Jane straightened her shirt and Chelsea coughed as she sat up.

"We would like to announce that Bella Swan's makeover is complete!" Jane announced in a grave voice.

And she burst into laughter with Chelsea who couldn't hold it in anymore. I rolled my eyes and turned to face the mirror and gasped in delight.

"Wow, just…" I whispered, as I stared at my lengthened eyelashes and the lavender eyeshadow with faint blush applied over my cheeks. My lips were in a shiny light pink colour.

Jane and Chelsea finally stopped laughing and came over to me.

"Thanks so much!" I exclaimed as I hugged both of them tightly.

"We're friends, Bella. Besties!" both of them replied and hugged me back before Chelsea handed me a dress that looked silky as the sleeves were fluttery with a V-shaped at the neck which was not too low. I loved the design.

I smiled gratefully at Chelsea who smiled back and Jane handed me a strappy, slingback strap high heels.

"High heels?" I groaned.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Fine, flats it will be then," she muttered as she rummaged into her bag again. How many bags does she have?

She handed me a white ballerina flat and I smiled at her which she returned.

She and Chelsea then left for me to change.

"Good luck on your date!" Chelsea cheered as she slipped out.

I giggled and thanked her as Jane frowned.

"I want all details, is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" I did a salute and she giggled as she left, closing the door behind her.

I slipped onto the dress and wore my flats before grabbing my small bag and opened the door, to knock against Will.

"Ouch!" I groaned as I rubbed my forehead.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. I saw hurt flash over his features and it was gone. I must be imagining it.

"Coming to see a girl who is going to her date in a few minutes I guess," he shrugged, acting nonchalant.

"Uh-huh, would you please excuse me," I mumbled as I pushed past him and ran down to greet Alec with open arms and he wrapped his arm around my waist before leading me to a lake. It was shimmering with its water so clear and I saw the moon shining brightly over it.

"This is it?" I asked, awed.

"You don't like it? I mean, if you don't then-" he started to say but I shook my head.

"This is so perfect, Alec Volturi. You really know me," I smiled at him as I breathed in the fresh air and he tugged me lightly before leading to a table sat. I saw the food on it with the red wine and my mouth watered a little.

"Thanks so much, Alec," I was touched by his effort.

"It's nothing," he seemed embarrassed as he pulled out my chair.

I sat down and began to eat my food without caring how I looked. Alec chuckled after I finally finished it.

"Did you have lunch today?" he asked. I giggled and shook my head.

"No! I missed it," he frowned and his face turned into one of concern.

"You shouldn't miss your lunch, it isn't healthy,"

I nodded as he pulled me out of my seat and we lied down on the grass while staring up in the night sky.

"It's beautiful, Alec," I whispered.

"They're, but you are much more compared to them," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and he chuckled before leaning in to kiss me. Our breaths turned labored and he pulled away before pulled out a velvety box.

"Bella, I-"

"Bella!" Will called as he came rushing towards them. Alec growled in frustration as he slipped the box back into his pocket and glared at Will, hoping he will catch fire.

"What, Will?" I snapped at him. I was going to wait for what Alec is going to say when he disturb me. AGAIN. Damn him!

"Nothing… Just that Aro wanted to speak to you," he mumbled in a meek voice. I was shocked to say the least.

"Umm… Do I have to go now?" I asked, glancing at Alec who looked upset and angry.

"Yeah, they say is something pretty urgent,"

"Fine!" I threw my arms up in surrender as I pecked Alec on the lips before whispering,

"Sorry,"

He shook his head and pecked my lips before gesturing me to go with Will. I couldn't get his wounded expression out of my head. He looked so sad.

Without warning, I tripped over the air and fell into his arms. I blushed as I tried to pull away from him but he kept me in his arms as he leaned closer to me.

"Will, get off me," I demanded, trying to push him away and he moved away as he kept quiet, bringing me to the Three Kings who looked amused at my expression.

"Sorry to disrupt your date, Bella, we just wanted to inform you that the date of your change will be held forward a few weeks," he said.

"That's all?" I seethed in anger.

"Yeah, I did tell Will to get you later after you date but it seems that he brought you here, earlier. Again. I will talk to him later on," Marcus told me, seeming amused by my reaction.

Third Person POV:

The Three Kings watched as Bella stalked out of the room and at the top of her voice she hollered.

"WILL VOLTURI! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

They chuckled as they sat back to relax.

"I'm worried about Alec and Bella's relationship," Aro said.

"Same here," Marcus admitted.

"I don't know, maybe?" Caius muttered.

"Will and Bella's relationship is just too… complicated to say the least. And Alec seems to be in conflict now," Marcus frowned.

Bella POV:

I gave Will Volturi a hell of a scolding and stomped back to my room before collapsing on my bed.

"Bella?" Alec appeared at my window.

I turned and looked at him before raising an eyebrow and nodded my head for him to come in.

"We need to talk,"

**A/N: 2000 over words, guys! Love me? Oh yeah and so… the winner for the contest will get a sneak preview for the next chapter!XD And its…. *dramatic drumroll* PauchiTopia! Congratulations!  
Her answer was:**

_Vampire's sparkling at the sunlight? Let me see!_

I would love to have a clothing store and use them as mannequins, that would call the attention of everyone.

I mean, who wouldn't stare at some hot, perfect, sparkling beings?

**Question of the Day: What will you do if Alec Volturi (Yes, THE Alec Volturi) appeared on your doorstep? **

**Alec: Thick-skinned person, that's what!**

**Bella: She's alright!**

**Me: Yeah! I am! *huffs***

**PauchiTopia: Hello! Anyone there?**

**Bella: Ohh, a new comer! *shakes hand with PauchiTopia excitedly***

**Alec: Didn't notice you there, hey! *winks***

**PauchiTopia: Wow!**

**Bella: Stop trying to dazzle her! * smacks Alec***

**Alec: *smirks at PauchiTopia and wink again* Sure thing! **

**Me: You're such a fliter, Alec.**

**Alec: Speak for yourself.**

**PauchiTopia: This is… hmm.. What's the word to describe them?**

**Bella: I guess… speechless?**

**PauchiTopia: Not really, but thanks.**

**Alec: *chuckles* I guess you don't need us to say it again?**

**Me: I'm pissed today. Stop teasing me. **

**Bella: Are you okay?**

**Alec: She's not. *stucks out tongue**

**PauchiTopia: I feel so excited for the next chapter!**

**Me: ME TOO! *hi five***

**Alec: That's weird. *roll eyes***

**Bella: Please review, guys!**

**Alec: *winks* Bye, PauchiTopia. Good day. *Curtsies and smiled at her before leaving* **


	22. Chapter 21

Will has a _HUMAN _girlfriend?

Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay,guys! Sorry for not updating earlier…I was busy with my CCA and holiday homework… Seriously, teachers just love holidays 'cause they can pile us homework! Anyways, back to topic, this story is going to end soon… Yeah, I know… I'm sad too- at least for those who feel sad. LOL! XD So…. There will be ALEC's POV! XD**

Bella POV:

"Alec, what is it that you want to say?" I asked. I bit my lip nervously when he snapped his head up and looked at me intensely with his pained golden eyes.

"Alec, are you alright?" I whispered softly, scared of his answer.

"I am certainly alright!" he exclaimed sarcastically. I held back my tears as the Alec I knew changed into a person I didn't.

"Alec… What is the matter?" I asked again.

"You chose him over me, Bella," Alec whispered, his head hanging down as his dark brown hair swished over his forehead.

"What do you mean, Alec?" I asked, my voice getting higher by the minute.

"You chose him over me!" Alec yelled, his voice sounding broken.

"I don't understand, Alec! And who is this 'him'?"I yelled back.

"Bella… I…" Alec whispered and he placed a bouquet of flowers in my hands before leaping out of the window gracefully without a word.

My eyes welled up with overflowing tears and I wiped them away with the back of my hand. I shook my head as I wrapped my folded legs closer to my chest as my heart clenched with pain as I thought of Alec. He couldn't leave me… Could he?

"Alec! WHY?" I yelled, sobbing loudly as my tears flowed down freely without restrain. I picked up the bouquet of flowers that he had left and hugged them closely to my chest when I noticed a velvety box inside it.

I opened the box hesitantly, not sure of what I expected to see. The simple yet elegant ring blinded me for a moment and I dropped the box in shock.

"Alec… PLEASE! Come back! Please…" I sobbed as I collapsed onto the floor, clutching the velvety box and my shoulders heaved with every sob.

"Alec…" I cried.

Third Person POV:

Alec trudged across the dirt path as he clenched his fists tightly as his knuckles turned white. He tried choking back his sobs as he thought of what Bella and Will is talking about.

He collapsed against a tree as he tried to keep his emotions under control but failed miserably as his chest and shoulders heaved up and down with such pained sobs that a passer-by could even feel his pain.

"No, you couldn't! Don't sob for someone who doesn't…love you…" Alec whispered as he sobbed as he punched the tree and the tree made a cracking sound before falling onto the other side. His shoulders stiffened as he tried to push back his sobs but failed again. He dropped onto his knees as he stared up to sky.

"WHY? Bella…" he yelled as he punched his fist to the ground.

Bella POV:

What exactly did I do? I buried my face into my hands as I cried, tears flowing endlessly. I love him, with all my heart! What exactly did I do wrong?

"Bella?" I heard Will's voice.

"Yes, Will?" I croaked out.  
"He doesn't know how to treasure you, let me, can you?" he asked, his red ruby eyes burning into my brown ones.

"I'm sorry, Will… I.." I sobbed as I stared down at the floor as my tears dripped onto the floor.

"I'm in love with you, Bella," he whispered.  
"Will… I'm sorry, I still love Alec. And always will," I whispered back, trying to stop crying.

"Sorry, Bella," his mouth then lifted up to a smirk as he snapped his fingers and two vampires came running to me in vampire speed. One of them hit my head and as my vision blurred, the only person I can think of is Alec.

"Alec…" I whispered before succumbing to the darkness that embraced me.

Alec's POV:

I stood up, my fists clenching as I walked back to the Volturi's. As I walked past the clear shimmering lake that Bella and I had shared our time with, my golden eyes blazed. I love her; I gave her everything I could give! Why can't she just… stay with me?

My jaw clenched as I looked to the entrance of the Volturi's in determination as I calm myself down. I walked past _her_ room and my lips curled up into a bitter sneer.

I can't believe I actually fell in love again, this time so much deeper. I gritted my teeth as I felt my heart clench with pain and disappointment as I heard of their conversation over again.

_Flashback:_

"_You know I love you for some time now," Will whispered as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face._

"_Of course I know, I love you too, Will," she whispered back as she raised up to her feet and pecked him lightly on the lips. Will smiled as he hugged her closer to his chest._

"_Now go! Before you get caught!" she exclaimed before pushing him out of the house and he chuckled before blowing a kiss to her and ran away._

Her scent is so much like a human and like Bella that I didn't have to see her face to confirm it. I can hear the fluttering of her heart and I saw them kiss. Does Will know that he's there?

I shook my head as I cleared my thoughts. _Stop thinking of Bella!_ I scolded myself.

"Alec?" Jane called, waving her hands in my face.

"Yeah?" I muttered. Jane frowned and tapped her feet.

"Why haven't you asked her?" she asked.

"Ask her what? Ask if she wants to marry me? Like she wants to," I growled.

"What happened, Alec? Didn't I tell you countless times to follow your heart?" Jane asked, worried now. She of course would never know my feelings now, Felix was devoted and I knew it, which was why I feel assured.

"Nothing," I mumbled as I stalked back to my room and threw the picture of me and Bella onto the ground. It shattered into a thousand pieces as the shards flew everywhere. I picked up the picture that remained unharmed and my fingers rose to tear it. Tear it into pieces and forget her.

I felt tugs of pain at my heart as I struggled with my inner self and gave up. I groaned in frustration as I shoved the picture of us hugging together deep inside my drawer and slammed it shut.

I shouldn't have fall in love with Bella, Isabella Marie Swan. I would never fall in love again. Never ever.

**A/N: Hey guys! XD Excited for next chappY? Anyways, congratulations to the winner… AlecVisLoveToMe! XD her answer was: **_I WOULD SCREAM SO LOUD I WOULD WAKE UP THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD! THEN I WOULD TACKLE HIM AND START KISSING HIM! IT WOULD BE YUMMAH!_

**It was a funny answer, hahas! XD But the other answers were funny too! Thank you guys, so much for participating! :) **

**Question for the day: **

**If you are Bella, what's the very very first thing you would do?**

**Alec: Of course it's to kiss me! *smiles triumphantly***

**Me: Snobby kid.**

**Bella: Hey, kids. Don't start fighting there!**

**Me: I'm NOT a kid! He is!**

**Alec: Thanks so much for your compliment! Look at her blushing cheeks! She thinks I'm cute! *push AlecVisLoveToMe up forward***

**AlecVisLoveToMe: Hey everyone! Nice to meet you guys!**

**Alec: Are you ignoring my comment?**

**AlecVisLoveToMe: Of course! *grins cheekily***

**Bella: *giggles* Alec's face is priceless! *hi five with AlecVisLoveToMe***

**Alec: Hey, ladies! *wraps arm around Bella and wink at AlecVisLoveToMe***

**Me: I'm being forgotten here… *sinks into depression* **

**Alec: *chuckles evily* Of course!**

**Me: You're so damn evil, Alec!**

**Bella: No, he's not, he's mischievous.**

**AlecVisLoveToMe: Yeps, he's **_**very **_**mischievous. I can see that, he's like a kid.**

**Alec: I'm not a kid! *pouts***

**AlecVisLoveToMe: AWWW, that's just SO cute!**

**Bella: It's definitely CUTE! *pinch Alec's cheeks***

**Me: I have got to admit… *wrinkles nose* That IS cute.**

**Alec: HAHAHA! Review guys! *blow a kiss to AlecVisLoveToMe and walk away***


	23. Chapter 22

Revenge?

Chapter 22

Bella POV:

I blinked as I tried to focus on the surroundings around me. I then realized my hands and legs were tied. I frowned as I glanced up at Will who was leaning against the door.

"Why are you doing this, Will?" I asked, struggling with my tied hands.

"Why? Do you really need to know?" he asked, turning to me as his eyes bore into mine.

"Yes, I need to know why," I whispered, as I struggled to keep my cool.

"Since you want to know…" he whispered as he smirked. "Revenge,"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You speak too much, Bella," he growled, snapping his fingers once again and I fell into darkness.

Alec POV:

"ALEC!" I heard Jane's scream after I slam…my memories away in the drawer.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Bella… She's… She's in trouble!" she shrieked. I immediately leaped up from my bed and clutched Jane's shoulders.

"What do you mean? Explain it, now!" I shouted.

"There's blood… In Bella's room," she whispered, so softly that without my vampire hearing, I'm sure I wouldn't have heard it.

"What? It can't be! I thought Will is…" I mumbled, confused.

"Will? Alec! Can you just for a moment, get that into your tiny peanut brain that Bella LOVES you?" She screamed before she stomped out of my room, leaving me utterly shocked by her outburst.

"I…" I started then closed my mouth, afraid that I would make things worse. Was I really wrong about Bella? Does she really love me? Was it just all my imagination?

"Jane, where are you going?" I heard Felix chasing and asking Jane.

"Going to find Bella, without that idiotic brother of mine," she huffed.

Then I realized, I was too selfish. I should have start to find Bella before its too late. Pushing my feelings of doubt about how Bella feels about me, I push open the door.

And I yelled, "Jane! Wait for me!"

Bella POV:

"Urg," I groaned as I tried to raise my hand up to rub my head when I realized I can't. I groaned again, this time out of frustration and kicked my bound legs.

"Can't keep still, huh, little princess?" I heard Will snicker from the corner of the room.

"Shut up," I gritted through my teeth.

"Very soon… Your dear little boyfriend will see you, but by then wouldn't it be too late,_ sweetheart?_" he smirked, his eye glinting dangerously once again.

"Just STOP IT! Just kill me!" I screamed.

"Really? Am I going to make it so easy for you, _sweetheart_?" he snickered again.

I almost gagged. This isn't the Will I know in the Volturi Castle. He is completely different. Completely. I sniffed as I held back my tears.

"Alec will come and beat the crap out of you," I lied, knowing most probably he wouldn't give a crap about me. This pathetic human girl who fell in love with him.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm in love with you," Alec confessed._

That was what held me on so long. This would be the very last thing I would think of before I die.

"Ready or not, Isabella?" he asked, this time using my full name. I stiffened and decided that ignoring him would be the best choice.

"Silence means consent, I guess," he snickered once again before moving towards me.

I bit back my scream as he clutched on my arm, hard. I winced as he used more force to press it. This time, I screamed. It hurt, a lot. More than when James snapped my leg because this force, it was slower, it lets my body to register the pain.

"Now let's hope you and _Alec,_" he spat, "will know the pain of losing a mate... A loved one!"

Alec POV:

I tugged on my hair frantically as I tried to find Bella, I even went to the house where I found the two of them… but there wasn't anyone. It was bare. There was no trace of anyone living there, nothing. I couldn't believe I was so foolish.

"Any luck, Jane?" I asked when I dialed Jane's number in my phone.

"If I had _any_, my dear brother, I would have called you," she muttered and that made me hang up the phone.

She sounded pissed, alright, she was pissed. Anyone who makes her pissed would not have a good ending but I would have to put up with her for the sake of finding Bella. Hopefully, I would find her by today, before its dark.

She's scared of the dark and she doesn't have any sense of direction at all. But these flaws made me love her. She taught me many things when she came into my life. She was everything to me. Whatever I wrote in the letter for her, was true. And I can't believe that I am so foolish to believe that Bella love Will.

But...what about the incident I saw at the house? What could it be? Could it be a set-up? Frustrated, I yelled out loud in the forest before I thought of Felix. I could tell him to check that Will guy out for me. Hopefully, there will be some details on what he's doing.

"Felix, help me to check the Will guy information and when you are finished, send it to my phone as fast as you can, alright?"

"Wheel? There's nobody in this castle named Wheel Volturi, Alec. Are you out of your mind?" Felix guffawed over the phone. I restrained my urge to crush the phone and took a deep breath as Bella had told me when I feel angry.

"W-I-L-L, is that clear, _Felix_?" I hissed his name out, unable to control my frustration any longer.

"Sure, sure. Just…chill dude! One day you will catch a fire like this…" and I snapped the phone shut.

I took a deep breath of the air to see if I can smell any familiar scents around the forest. Frowning, I sniffed again. A faint smell of Bella's scent? Is that Bella's? If only Demetri is here with me. I should have called him along!

I huffed in exasperation and shut my eyes tightly, waiting for Felix's call. Right at that moment, my phone rang, signaling a message for me. I flipped the phone open and scanned through the information and shock swept over me as my dead heart skipped a beat as I read the same line over and over again.

_Will Volturi is a mate of Amelia's._

I was startled when I heard my phone ring and without checking the caller ID, I answered the call.

"Jane, you found her?" I asked, holding my breath.

"This isn't Jane, Alec. This is Desmond. I have something important to tell you."

**A/N: OMG! I'm SO SO sorry I didn't update sooner! I know, it's almost two months! Sorry! But if expected, I may be able to update the next chapter by next week… I think. Thank you for those who still have hopes in me! XD**

**Winner of the competition is…. Jane Doesn't Approve!**

**Her answer is absolutely funny and interesting though it doesn't link to Alec... Hehe… **

_If I was bella the first thing I'd do would be to run up kick edward, then point and laugh at him. THENNNN I would run around on a gigantic rubber ducky BUY 10000 PLATYPUSES CALL THEM MY BABIES AND KIDS WONT WALK PAST MY HOUSE THEY WILL RUN! RUN AWAY FROM CRAZY PLATYPUS GIRL!_

**Alec: *cracks knuckles* Is that dust on my shoulder?**

**Me: Hey! That's rude!**

**Alec: It's not **_**my **_**fault that you're taking your **_**own **_**sweet time to update! *huffs***

**Jane Doesn't Approve: Hmmmm… Weird guy.**

**Alec: You're talking about me?**

**Jane Doesn't Approve: Obviously...*stucks out tongue***

**Alec: *smirks confidently and winks***

**Jane Doesn't Approve: *looks on nonchantly***

**Bella: Have you lost your charm, Alec? *giggles***

**Alec: *looks embarrassed* No, Bella.**

**Me: OMG! Did Alec just looked **_**embarrassed?**_

**Jane Doesn't Approve: Yeps! He did! Wow, I must take a photo of this. I can earn millions!**

**Alec: Hey! Hey!**

**Bella: Sell it to me!**

**Alec: *groans* Not you too, sweetheart.**

**Bella: Awww, you're so CUTE!**

**Jane Doesn't Approve: *laughs* **

**Me: Ohh, I think this will be the last few chappies… Im sad, are you?**

**Alec and Bella: …..**

**Jane Doesn't Approve: Oh.**

**Alec: Actuallly… *looks sad***

**Me: Yes? *looks hopefully***

**Alec: NO!**

**Me: ARGGG!**


	24. Chapter 23

Desmond.. Will?

Chapter 23

**A/N: Kays… So I did improve a teeny weeny bit of updating a little faster… Sorry!(Again...) So enough of the annoying me… And getta on with the story! Yeahhhh~ LOL, I'm feeling high today~ (NOPEEE, I'm NOT taking drugs!XD)**

Bella POV:

I awoke again to the sound of the rain as they splattered on the windows before the thunder struck. I bit back a scream as lightning flashed across the sky and the thunder struck again. The cold air condensed on the window as they started to fog and I shivered from the coldness.

"Shivering huh?" I heard Will comment before he snickered. He ran and returned with a blanket before wrapping it around me and turned away to look out of the windows.

"Thanks," I mumbled, a little shocked he helped me. I stared at my bandaged arm and legs and shivered as the pain rush through me again. I hissed as I stayed as still as I could.

"You know… I didn't really want to do this to you. But you made me lose Amelia! She was the only one who understood me, and protected me. She loves me!" he burst out and my eyes widened at his truthfulness. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

"But… Seeing you so happy with Alec, it makes me think that I could have this with Amelia. But I had no chance now! She was gone before I could save her!" he shouted in frustration as he turned to me, his eyes burning in anger and frustration and I saw fire surrounding his body.

"You… Your body…" I whispered in shock, staring at the fire.

"The reason why people don't dare to be around me. They think that they would get burnt if they come close and that's why… Amelia was the first person to get to know me, to understand me," he whispered, his lip curling into a bitter smile as he closed his eyes and his fingers gripped onto the windowsill.

"I'm sorry, Will," I whispered, unsure of what to say. I pitied him a lot. He looks so vulnerable like this. It reminded me of Alec, the way Alec behaves sometimes. Alec… he somewhat caused me to lose Alec too! I felt my tears trickle down from my eyes and sniffed softly.

"Why are you crying?" he yelled angrily.

"You made me lose Alec!" I yelled back, struggling to stand up but instead felt waves and waves of pain rushing to my body. I shrieked as I stumbled on the floor again.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he rushed to me holding me up.

"Let go of me!" I said through gritted teeth. He did as I told and looked out of the windows again as the thunder struck once more and I shriek in terror.

"Amelia is scared of thunder too…" Will said, his eyes filled with sadness as he watched the rain splattering on the window.

I closed my eyes as I hope Will stay in this character before drifting off to sleep with the sound of the rain and thunder.

Alec POV:

I rushed back to the castle as fast as I could. This couldn't be happening! It… can't happen!

"Alec! What's wrong?" Jane asked, worried, as she ran beside me.

"Will… He's not right! He's more than we thought!" I shouted as I sprinted faster towards the castle.

"What do you mean, Alec?" she asked, pulling me back, demanding an explanation from me.

"Will..he's not only back for revenge… He's back for Bella, and not only for revenge!" I explained anxiously, pulling away from my sister as I ran faster.

I saw Demetri already there waiting for me and he nodded slightly, looking grave.

"So it's true..? He's been observing Bella since she was a kid?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes, and he takes her as his hated sister when he was young. He has a sad childhood," Demetri sighed.

"Where is Desmond?" I asked, feeling more nervous about the information he just told me. I mean, hate can make people do unimaginable things!

"Right here, dude!" I heard someone call out as he tap my shoulder. I whipped my head quickly and he jumped.

"I just don't know what's the problem with vampires…" he muttered. I smirked at his words, amused.

"Yeah, yeah. So what's the thing you have for me?" I asked, becoming serious now.

"Here's Will's document, I'm assuming you just need a few minutes to go through it since you _are _a vampire," he mumbled again. I grinned and took the document over before scanning over the information as quickly as I could to save time.

"He was an _abused_ child?" I exclaimed, eyes widening as I looked up from the document.

"Yeah… And I got a pretty much good idea where he captured Bella," he smirked now.

"Where is she?" I asked, anxious to get there as soon as possible.

"You're so going to love me for this," he stuck out his tongue before turning and sprinting away as he beckoned me to follow him.

Bella's POV:

I yawned a little as I sat up noticing the rain that had stopped but still heard the dripping sound of water outside. I sighed as stared at the wall right opposite me. This is so meaningless. I just don't know when Will is going to torture me again.

"Up already? I thought you needed more time to sleep," Will commented.

Shocked, I snapped my head over the sound source as he smirked. I rolled my eyes, this is getting ridiculous.  
"Can you please just stop it and kill me already? This is meaningless you know, torturing me, taunting me and suddenly being nice? What is _wrong _with you?" I shouted.

I saw him lowering his head and gulped. Did I take it too far? He then looked back up to me again before advancing towards me as if I'm his prey. Alright, I _am _his prey technically but…

How I wish Alec was here. I felt a sob rip through my chest as my tears flowed down my cheeks again, dripping onto the floor.

"Hey, what're you crying about? I haven't even touch you yet!" he yelled.

I ignored him, looking away as I tried to hold back the tears that just keep spilling out of my eyes as I thought about Alec. He is just so important to me… But why can't he trust me?

"SHUT UP!" he roared, fire surrounding his body once again as he gripped my wrist hard. It hurt a lot. I bit back my scream as he tightened the grip and I thought I heard something before in my hazy conscious I mumbled.

"You're a bloody bastard, Will Volturi." Before I fainted.

Alec POV:

"Is it here?" I asked Desmond when he stopped.

"No, not really."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused now.

"We would have to dig."

"DIG?"

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY! I know I'm a failure, guys! Please forgive me!**

**Question of the day: (Last question) What would you do if a friend and you were to fight and he ignored your apology?**

**(P.S. I know this has nothing to do with Twilight but I want to make the last question special!;) )**

**Alec: Yeah, you better hope they forgive you.  
Me: Hopefully…**

**Bella: Chill, they would… I think.**

**Me: *cries* **

**Alec: Oh shut up, will you? You sound like an annoying baby.**

**Me: *ignores him and continues crying* I will… make Bella die if you tease me again!**

**Alec: You make her die and I will kill you!**

**Bella: Oh, Alec… **

**And they kiss in **_**PUBLIC!**_

**Me: Gross! Children, this is something that good children do not do. So **_**please **_**do not learn from them!**

**Alec and Bella: Oh, just shut up will you?**

**Me: BOOOHOOOOO!**


	25. Chapter 24

Apologies

**A/N: I know, I know… I am always apologizing in this story… :( Please forgive me! I was having exams again! Argggs… Anyways, I seen many reviews and I think I would continue with the questions! :) So well… Off ya go!**

Alec POV:

"What are you talking about?" I exclaimed.

"Well, BOTH of them ARE under this stuff… So… You either dig it, or you… hmmm? Do you like garden work…?" and Desmond started to search for a spade. I clenched my knuckles as I tried to control my temper.

"Can you please, hell, just this once, BE SERIOUS?" I yelled. He snapped out of it immediately and smirked.

"Yeah, chillax! Then we're digging!" he said cheerfully before plunging the spade deep into the ground and it snapped. I narrowed my eyes at him and he shrugged before throwing it away to the trees and started digging with his bare hands. Seeing that I have no choice and I have to do this, that this was my only chance to see if Bella was alive… I dug with him.

"Finally cooperating, dude?"he asked, smiling. I sighed, ignoring him as I stared at the ground.

"Don't worry, Alec," he said, suddenly becoming serious. "Bella'll be fine. She will be. Just a few more digs and we'll be there."

"Thanks. For everything, Desmond," I said quietly.

"You're welcome," he grinned and stuck a thumbs-up sign.

"Desmond, if anything happens to me… Please take care of Bella and tell her I apologise for all the hurtful things I did to her. And that I love her."

"You're getting all mushy and stuff but I promise. Seeing that you're sincere but anyways…Nothing will happen to you!" he grinned.

I grinned back and punched his shoulder lightly. Maybe Desmond wasn't that bad after all.

Bella POV:

I opened my eyes and yawned when I heard what woke me up. Digging sounds? But we can't possibly be underground since we can see the stars yesterday night… I sudden got struck with reality I scrambled as fast as I could since my legs were bandaged and are still hurting to the window I was looking out of yesterday and gasped. All I can see was soil.

I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed. "ALEC! Please… Save me…"

"Stop your screaming!" I heard Will's voice from the door as he growled before he was knocked down by a blurry figure. Suddenly, someone held my waist and put me over his back. I sniffed his smell and smiled a little as the person continued to run out of the 'house'.

"Desmond?" I asked. He stopped running and turned his back before grinning.

"Yep! That's me!" I hugged him tightly, relieved to have a buddy back to comfort me and asked quietly this time.

"Who was the one attacking Will?"

"Bella! Look! It's the castle!" Desmond yelled as he ran even faster and made me close my eyes. I knew he was diverting the topic and I already guessed who it is. I just need to know that it's true.

"Is it Alec?" he halted to a stop immediately and sighed.

"Yeah."

"Oh…" I mumbled, now speechless for words. I was now worried about Alec's safety. Has he won Will? So many thoughts…

"Bella?" Desmond called, waving his hand in front of me. I blinked and looked at him.

"Sorry, I blanked out."

"I understand, it's alright, I'm sure Alec will do fine!" he grinned, although he seemed to be assuring me _and_ himself. His phone suddenly rang and he picked it up.

"Hello-"he seemed to be cut off. I bit my lip nervously, hoping nothing bad had happened.

"Okay, I will tell them where as soon as possible. Yes, Bella is with me. I promise I will take care of her. Alec-" he seemed to be cut off as he looked at me, his face emotionless.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't tell you everything's alright. We have to reach the castle right away."

I nodded, tears gathering in my eyes again as I climbed on Desmond's back as he patted me comfortingly and sped off, this time faster than ever. I sniffed as I tried not to affect Desmond.

"Desmond… Alec is going to be alright.. Right?" my voice breaking as it sounded thick with my crying.

"Yes, he is going to be. I believe him." And he placed me down in front of the castle. Within moments, Jane and Heidi came with their mates, their faces are masks of worry. Desmond still spoke too quickly for me to understand and I couldn't catch anything.

The four of them sped off after they each hugged me and I prayed that they will all return safe and sound.

"I'm going to stay here. To keep my promise." His voice sounding firm.

"What promise?" I sobbed as I clutched onto Desmond's shirt.

"Alec wanted me to keep you safe and sound. And he wanted me to tell you something if something happens to him. I won't tell you now. He's going to tell you himself, he's going to be fine, alright?" he said soothingly as he smoothed my hair down.

"Thank you, Desmond. It's really good to have you as my best buddy." I whispered.

"I'm sorry for trying to kiss you last time. I wasn't thinking," he apologized.

"It's alright, Desmond."

I leaned onto him again as I stared into space, trying not to think of Alec as Desmond tried to distract me with several topics. The only topic that worked a little was him telling me that he found his soulmate.

"Seriously? Congratulations, Desmond!" I exclaimed, shaking his hand. He rolled his eyes and held out another hand.

"And where's my certificate, oh dearest principal?"

"I forgot where I placed it!" I laughed along with him and as my laughter subsided I sobbed.

"It's alright, Bella. It's alright," he patted my back as he said these words.

"It's not going to be alright. Everything's not going to be the same again. I miss Alec. I have lots of things I didn't tell him! I want to marry him, be Mrs Alec Volturi and see him the first thing everyday. I… want… to love him!" I sobbed out.

"You WILL be able to do that, Bella. You will. Alec loves you, he'll survive this battle and he can see you and all his loved ones. Alright? He will survive. He has a lot of things he hasn't said to you," Desmond said sternly.

I nodded my head as I started to compose myself and believed Alec was alright. I sat next to Desmond as I waited outside the gate for their return. Afton kept coming out to bring us food and I thanked him, telling him that it's alright but he just smiled.

I bit on my spaghetti and chewed it. It tasted like plastic, I just don't have the mood to eat. I placed the plate next to me and sighed before resting my chin on my hands.

"Desmond…" I whispered, "Is Alec really going to be alright? I want the truth."

"Bella, please don't press any further. Alec won't want you to be worried about him."

"But I-"

"Alec!" I heard him gasp and I looked up to see Felix and Demetri supporting Alec as they moved at vampire speed. He seemed badly wounded and both his arms seem to be half detached. My heart clench tightly as I jumped down from my seat towards their direction.

"Bella…" I heard Alec's weak voice. My tears trickled down from my eyes as I looked at Alec. Outside our world, I can faintly hear Heidi telling Jane that Alec needed medical help quick but Jane had opposing opinion.

"Alec, I'm sorry…" I sobbed, stroking his cheek tenderly.

"You have got nothing to apologize about, Bella. I'm sorry…" he whispered, clutching my hand feebly.

"Alec, you have to stop talking." I cried as I saw him fighting his urge to close his eyes.

"No… I have to say this Bella… I love you…" he mumbled and collapsed, his hands releasing mine and I screamed in pain and sorrow.

"ALEC! ALEC! NO!" I screamed, my tears flowing down and gathering a pool on the ground.

**A/N: Er, well, it's a little weird… Because I was writing it at about 1am in the morning as I finished it up. Hopefully, you guys won't mind this… work? **

**Anyways, this question's winner is everyone! :) **

_**Ardanwen-in-the-night:**_

_I would treaten his most treasured books (he's a bookworm) until we can talk like normal people do!_

if he still wouldnt listen i would take his fav book buy a copy (as if I would really kill his books ;-), and burn them before his eyes, we would get in a really big fight, until i prove that i didn't kill them, and we would make up.

This actually really happened, I swear.

And it was so worth the money spend, I love him, I really do, I can't stand to see him _angry_.

_**Bella.b.b Volturi:**_

_I think I would at least let him know I was sorry, but he can choose to accept my apology or not. It's up to them._

_**Jane Doesn't Approve: **_**(A/N: Though I think it a little rash…:P But it's so you! Although I don't know you…)**

_Why of course, I'd get Alec to kill him for me :) Problem solved_.

_**MysteryTwiLover058:**_

_I would send them emails and talk to them... if that doesn't work I let them have some space.._

_**mohgannylockss:**_

_if I got into a fight with my friend and they didn't forgive me well then i would give them time to settle and think about if it's worth letting a friend go or not and if they didn't talk to me again well it's up to them to forgive me or not... but i would probably be crying my eyes out if they meant a lot to me :] aha_

_**DelenaFTW:**_

_If I had a fight with someone and they ignored my apology, then they wouldn't be worth having as a friend. I would get over them._

_**lolo14998:**_

_I'd kick him in the shin and scream "YOU DIRTY LOW LIFE PICE OF PONY! YES I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! YOUR A MULE! A PURPLE MULE!"After I have captured his attention I will hug him and cuddle up to him and whisper, "I'm sorry." while crying._

**To all expectant readers of this chapter last part, I'm sorry but I'm not doing it today…**

**Alec: HEY! What do you mean by NOT doing it today? You have made me gathered COBWEBS on my hands and everywhere and next are you going to make me gather worms?**

**Me: Don't worry, I won't let them eat you. Because… you stink! *smiles sweetly***

**Alec: Evil…**

**Bella: *giggles***

**Alec: Wow! There's so many people out there… *looks at all the participants and winks***

**Bella: *nudge Alec*Stop being a flirt!**

**Alec: Okay. But I'm going out there for a minute!**

**Bella and me: *roll eyes* he never changes…**

**Question of the day: A guy you are very close to, but not in a relationship, starts to avoid you. He became a completely different person and hangs out with other people but just treats you as if you don't exist. But when you're alone with him and you ask him why and he just reply that he doesn't have time to avoid you when he IS doing it. What would you do?**

**A very long question, I know! :) It's one of the things I've experienced and I was wondering if you guys would do the same thing as I did…**


	26. Chapter 25

The unthinkable

Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey, I'm aliveee! Yeah, I know,I know.. I'm soo sorry for this super duper late update ): *sighhh* Sorry… I was having important exams these few weeks and there's another coming up soon.. Anyways, not to bother you with these crappyyyy, and get it on! **

**P.S : Don't kill me!**

Bella POV:

This isn't the truth. This is not true.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" I screamed shrilly, echoing around the gloomy castle. I felt Jane's hand place on my shoulder as she rubbed it gently, trying to calm me down.

"No, please. Alec, I just got you back! I can't lose you again! NO!" I yelled, tears blurring my vision. I saw the faint smile fade as he clenched my hand feebly as his eyes lose their willpower and turned dull and black before they fluttered close.

"Alec..?" I whispered, tears dripping down from my eyes as Jane sobbed behind me, before helping Felix who looked crushed and Demetri looking ready to sob. The three of them carried him away into the castle as I stayed frozen to the ground.

I felt my head swimming as I felt dizziness. I tumbled back into Desmond's arms as I looked up to him, tears gathering in my eyes once again as I asked, "Desmond… That isn't Alec right?"

"Bella, I…" he started then closed his mouth again. "That isn't Alec, RIGHT? Tell me! That's NOT Alec Volturi! That's NOT him! Please… Just not him…" I sobbed, punching his chest again and again before sliding down to the ground.

"That's not Alec. That's not Alec…" I kept repeating to myself, as I felt tears dripping onto my lap. I felt Desmond lift me up gently as he brought me back to the castle.

"Not Alec right? He's not Alec, right?" I asked, my eyes wide, filled with tears. "Bella… Let's get you back to your room to rest, alright?" Desmond replied, his eyes sorrowful and with worry. I saw Jane walking past Desmond in the corridor and saw her lip twitch up a little before noticing me staring at her and let it become a straight line. It happened so fast that I couldn't comprehend what happened.

"I'm sorry, Bella. He's gone." She murmured softly, some strands of her hair cascading down.

"Gone…? Gone. He's gone. Gone." I whispered to myself. Gone. I jerked my head up before rushing to Jane in a speed I don't even know I have and shook her hard.

"He's gone? Who is gone?" I screamed.

"Bella." I heard Marcus's sad voice drifting from behind me. I ignored him and held Jane's shoulders tightly.

"Who?" I asked quietly.

"Alec." With that, my arms dropped from her shoulders as I stumbled onto the ground. But Marcus caught me before I fell. He smoothed my hair like what Charlie did when I was young and murmured comforting words as he placed me on the bed.

"It's okay, Bella. It's alright, you still have us," he whispered, before placing a kiss on my forehead and tucking the blanket beneath my chin. I stared up the ceiling for minutes, or maybe hours. Memories flashing past my mind of all the things we went through together. And he was gone, just like this?

I heard murmurs outside my room and decided not to move, my ears trying to pick up what they were saying. I heard my name and Alec's being mentioned a few times and I started sobbing quietly again. Alec… Perhaps, he will be someone much better in his next life. He had spent enough time on me already.

With that thought, I felt my heart release a little. Feeling a little better that he has found someone better than me. But I couldn't help but notice clenching at my heart, this time more intense than ever as I thought about him and another girl together.

Feeling emotionally spent, I drifted off to sleep.

I heard voices beside me and I jerked up, feeling shocked as my vision blurred, this time not of tears. I felt a sharp pain on my both my left and right arm before I see a few blurry figures around me. One looking especially like Alec but I couldn't be sure. Am I dead now?

That was all I remember of before I felt fire searing through my veins, my body of them looking like… Alec. as my heart thumped harder and harder. I closed my eyes, biting my lip as I struggled not to scream. This pain… I will never forget it.

What is happening to me? Is this the change?

The vampire changing process?

**A/N: Hahahahah! I'm so cruel. I know. Sorry, everyone! ): I know I'm a lousy author… *sobs* Anyways… Congratulations to…. Drum roll pleaseee….**

_Happiest-emoprincess!_

_Her answer: __well i probably try to get involved in whatever conversation he and his new friends are having and if that doesnt really work out i would tell them " (his name here)look you may not think that youre ignoring me but you are and im getting real sick of it so if you really want me as a friend then you gotta treat me like one" and if it doesnt get better after that then i would dump them_

OOORRRR...

another way i would go is treat him the same way then when he's like "why are you ignoring me?" i'd be like "oh like how your doing to me? doest feel so good does it"

either way they would get it... unless they're stupid.

**Good answer, although the rest of the reviews, seriously, had a great reply! (: Thank you, you guys, for the awesome reviews and feedbacks. This story is ending pretty soon, in the next chapter or soo….**

**I would specially put a credits page for all of you guys who have supported me throughout this whole story in the end (: Thank you!**

**Alec: Hey. There you are. Again. So whatcha doing nowadays? Sleeping?**

**Me: Hey! What the hell are you talking about, you idiot!**

**Happiest-emoprincess: *scratches head* what's going on here? OMG! The Alec!**

**Bella: *giggle* Yep, the Alec! And well, there's this always stupid fights these two kids get into whenever they see each other… So..**

**Happiest-emoprincess: *thinks thoughtfully* You're right. They look so funny!**

**Me: Huh? In what way is this situation funny?**

**Happiest-emoprincess: Your… hair! *bursts out laughing***

**Me: … *reaches up to touch my hair* ALEC VOLTURI!**

**Alec: *chuckles and ran away* You're such an idiot!**

**Me: YOUUUU. STUPIDDDD DUDE!**

**Bella: These two people…**

**Happiest-emoprincess: They just never change?**

**Bella and happiest-emoprincess: *hi-fives***

**Alec: *pants* Review please! I gotta run!**

**Me: YOU!**


	27. Chapter 26

He's alive?

Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys… Because I accidentally lost my almost finished chapter and I have to re-type again! ): But thank you for your kind reviews and constructive ones! (:**

Alec POV:

"Desmond, get her out of here," I said through gritted teeth as I pushed against Will who smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, hearing the light rustling of leaves as Desmond got Bella out of this place. "Well, well, it's so easy to get you in my trap," he grinned. Growling, I punched him by the side of his teeth and he glared at me.

"Do you want to die earlier?" he asked angrily. "Oh, _sure_, what do you want to do about it?" I asked, my eyes challenging his. Snarling as he bare his teeth at me, he pounced. I dodged out of his way and he pounced again. This time, I was too slow as he caught me unexpected by driving a kick at my legs. I fell to the ground and got up again, this time glaring at him.

"Great, great. You finally got into this mood, I can start playing with you now!" he smirked, and dashed across to me to tear out one of my arms but failing and I tore out his. He hissed in pain and his eyes lit up like fire before it disappeared. I looked on, confused by the change. He closed his eyes and I saw fire balls starting to appear beside and around him.

I frowned. I never saw this kind of talent before. What is this? He opened his eyes and smirked at me.

"Curious, aren't you? Why you haven't seen this talent before?" I stayed silent as I concentrated on him, cutting his senses and heard his laughter.

"Oh, my poor boy, don't think you can stop me with some stupid gift of yours." He grinned.

I pushed the raging fire down in me as I struggled to control my emotions before I stalked towards him. He stayed there, folding his arms with his fireballs around him, and to me, looking like a ridiculous child. I chuckled a little at this thought and he arched an eyebrow at me.

Taking his distraction as an opportunity, I tore off a limb successfully before hissing in pain. I stared at my hand which has now been burnt partially. He growled at his lost arm and glared at me before advancing towards me like a predator to a prey.

I saw his hand reach inside his pocket for a moment before pulling it out and charging at me. I dodged but not completely as I felt something being pushed into me.

I looked up at Will who is putting his detached limbs back and I stood up before falling down again. I growled in frustration, not comprehending what is happening. Will cocked his head to the side at the sound of my growl and turned to face me.

"Frustrated so easily, Mr. Alec? I thought you have more patience than that to be with your little human," he said, before pointing at where my dead heart lies, where I saw a bullet-like end there. I reached to it trying to pull it out but found I have no strength.

"Oh, just stop trying, will you? It's making me pity you. I thought you would have understood since you have been working so many years under the Volturi. I over-estimated you I see," he faked a sigh.

I ignored him as I tried to pull out the bullet again. "Still not listening? Oh well, since you're about to be dead, I won't mind telling you what that is," he cleared his throat before continuing, "Have you ever heard of were-wolves? Their teeth are deadly weapons, especially to vampires. And so is vampire venom. Naturally, when you mixed these two items together it will become a deadly weapon!"

I was shocked by his words but hid it. So this was the deadly weapon that has been so famous to the vampire world. I had only seen them once, and that's when the Volturi had dismembered a dangerous vampire who created immortal children. He had claimed he bought it at a very expensive price when we questioned him. I cringed as I felt fire spreading in my body, just like the change into a vampire; but this time worse.

"You must be despaired that you're dying, aren't you? Can't reunite with your pathetic human girlfriend- a torture isn't it?" he said, as I watched him placed the bullets into a suitcase with some little bottles.

"I don't understand why you want to kill me, other than the fact that I killed your mate," I whispered, unable to hide my pain as I hissed.

"Oh! How naïve are you, Alec. There are many other reasons why I want to kill you, let's say, for example, Aro Volturi?" he smirked as he applied some cream on his wounds which are quickly recovering.

"Aro?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, you heard it right. The ruler of the vampire world; who knows he can turn against the witch twins?" he laughed darkly.

"But…why?" I asked yet again. Since I was about to die, why not just find out the reason I'm dying now and hope I become a ghost and chase that bastard all over the place for not letting me have the chance to protect Bella forever. Ha! So there. I chuckled weakly unconsciously.

"You still have the strength to chuckle?" he asked. I ignored him.

"It's because you're so innocent and naïve that he wants to get rid of you. You are starting to become _weak_, Alec! Just because of your _girlfriend_! He believes you'd betray him at any moment as you're starting to change, I bet you didn't even know that, didn't you?" he asked.

I took another shuddering breath out of habit as I tried my hardest to ignore the pain that was searing through every vein in my body and concentrated on Will's words.

"Aro doesn't like weak people in his guard and offered me to take your place and letting me get my revenge without chasing the matter. He's also going to let me create an immortal child, only one, without penalty. That was her wish…" he trailed off, his face turned into a pained expression before he stabled his emotions and turned to me.

"So the great King has already given up on you, so what do you think will happen to your beloved sister and soulmate?" he smirked, as he packed his things into the silver suitcase and snapped it shut. I hissed angrily.

"Are you seriously so stupid to believe what he says? The Aro king? Do you know that he managed to manipulate Marcus into believing that he was an uncle to Bella? Using someone's gift before killing him off to silence him?" I tried to shout, but couldn't, managing only a whisper as I clutched my wound.

"If that really did happen, you wouldn't keep quiet, would you?" he smirked yet again, before continuing, "I'm not that stupid for goodness sake, Alec!"

"Believe me, Will. I have to protect everyone I love and grown close to in Volturi, if I reveal his secret to anyone, he or she might be in danger just because of me! I would be guilty if something happens. Will, I'm sure you love her a lot to do this for her, but think for yourself! What do you think will become of you after..we die?" I whispered brokenly as I gulped at the huge wave of pain.

I suddenly smelt the familiar scent of Jane and the rest and glanced up at the speeding footsteps. Will stood at another secret trapdoor and with his back turned against me, he murmured, "The antidote is in the second drawer of the metal cupboard, labeled Caution."

**A/N: SOOOO? XD I know, I know, many many months… ): I have some crappy streaming this year and… okay, I better stop making excuses for myself but I did seriously accidentally deleted this chapter and had to re-do… :/**

**Alec: I tell you. You luvnovels123! You are so inconsiderate! COBWEBS! SPIDERS! And I don't know whatever crap has been crawling on my gorgeous body for **_**MONTHS**_**!**

**Bella: Don't be sound so agitated, I know you aren't. *smirks* You were happily trying to taste the blood of the spider. *shivers in disgust***

**Luvnovels123: EWW! ALEC! I knew you're gross but NOT to this extent! My god!**

**Alec: HEY! You girls. You…**

**Bella: Speechless, isn't he?**

**Luvnovels123: Yep,yep. Definitely is :D**

**Alec: … Review! *diverts topic***


	28. Chapter 27 The End

I've failed you

Chapter 27 (Ending)

**A/N: Heyyo, guys! (: I decided to skip my apologies since I've been doing that all the time. D: Oh well… I would like to thank all the readers that have been supporting me and my stories and Alec *winks* all these time. I really appreciate it; without you guys, this story wouldn't have continued. I would also like to tell you that this would been the last chapter for this story. I know, I'm sad too. ): I would miss this…I've grown to love all my stories in time. I hope you will enjoy this last chapter.**

Bella POV:

I could hear my heart faintly, struggling to pump against the venom and gave up, giving another fragile thump against my chest. I wriggled my fingers a little before cracking my eyes open a little, then opening them completely. I cringed a little from the binding sunshine and sat up on the bed at amazing speed.

I looked at my hands, trembling a little, unsure of what had happened. I stood up, sensing no one there but still proceeded to the nearby mirror cautiously. I gasped at my reflection, and as if that isn't me, I reached out, my fingers touching the mirror as if trying to see that it is really me. Isabella Swan.

Red eyes glared back at me in the mirror, my hair had turned lighter as they flowed down my shoulders, and my complexion had became just like…_them_. The vampires. My hand suddenly flew to my mouth as I thought of Alec. I swung open the door, determined to get to Alec when I realized I wasn't in the palace. I didn't recognize this place at all.

"Bella! You're awake!" I heard a familiar voice calling out, that made my heart ache. His firm, lean arms wrapped around my torso and I as I turned over to make sure that it was really him, but he stopped me. "It's okay, Bella. Let me enjoy this." I smiled, closing my eyes as I leaned back against him, enjoying the fragrance I missed. I didn't care if this is just an illusion.

I felt myself being turned around and I opened my eyes, to Alec's entrancing eyes. "Alec…" I breathed, unable to believe he's here, right in front of me. "I thought you were dead…" I sobbed, as my lower lip trembled and wrecked my body with sobs as I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I would never bring you such pain again. I'm sorry," he whispered against my hair as he pressed his lips against my forehead gently, sweetly. I buried my face into his shoulder, sobbing in happiness and disbelief that he really is here.

"What happened?" I asked softly, my fingers dancing over the frame of his face as he lay on my lap.

"It's a long story, Bella," a soft smile playing on his lips. "We have time, don't we, Alec?" I asked.

"We have, for now," he sat up then and cupped my face into his hands and kissed me, the passion and love burning me as I circled my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

He pulled apart from the kiss and smiled, and I lied on his shoulder, snuggling up to him as he told me what had happened.

"What?" I exclaimed, shooting up from my seat. "Love, calm down. It's over, okay?" he said. "Alec, you seem sad… Aren't you? You seem to know that something is going to happen. You're not the usual Alec."

"Ah, the ever so observant Bella. I wouldn't want to burden you with my troubles, but I'm suspecting Aro would be coming after us soon. And besides, he would try to get the antidote that I used to heal my wound so that he could conduct a research on it. Also, the vamp with the talent to manipulate minds is already gone, so he doesn't really have much chance of winning. I think." He told me. My eyes widened in shock at his confession and looked at him; he had closed his eyes and seemed to be void of worry.

"What should we do? And the vamp? He was killed? And what if Aro finds out that Jane and the rest helped us to hide here? What would he do to them? Oh my god, what should we do now?" I shrieked, panic and worry overcoming me.

"Yes, he was killed. By Aro himself after he manipulated Marcus's mind because Aro didn't want to leave any witnesses or evidence behind to prove anything. And Bella! Calm down! You can't help by being hysteric here, okay?" his voice then took a calming edge. "Come here."

I went over to him as I fell into his open arms. "I will protect you, Bella. I promise. Do not be scared, you're not alone, Bella. You are _not_ alone."

"Alec, I love you," my voice trembled as I held him tighter. "As I love you, Bella. You have no idea how much I do."

I smiled a little at that, deciding not to argue with that, and closed my eyes to enjoy this peace, this serenity and the precious moment with Alec.

Alec POV:

Today is the day. Today would be the day I would fight, against Aro and his army with my friends and the people I treasure. I looked at Bella as she sat in the corner, looking out at the Sun, seeming the happiest as she ever could be and didn't know how to break this news to her. My love. Because of her, my life took a new meaning, and a new start.

"Bella, I have to go," I said solemnly. Her eyes held alarm as she stood up and is beside me in a second. "Where?" she asked. "To Aro's. To fight."

"Just you? Can I come?" she pleaded. "No, Bella. No. I vowed and promised to protect you from these things. I wouldn't let any harm fall on you again." I did, and I would not let anything happen that would make her upset ever again.

"But…" she protested.

"Jane, Demetri, Felix and the rest, the normal group, including Marcus and Caius are helping. I believe we hold a high chance of winning Aro." I told her, leaving out the part where we suspect he has already gathered many vampires with formidable gifts and trained soldiers- I believe it wouldn't do her any good, given the state of worry she is in now.

"I'm coming with you," she said firmly, and I smirked at her stubbornness.

"You're as stubborn as a mule," I chuckled, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Hey!" she pouted. I laughed at the sight- she is just so cute when she does that.

"You are definitely NOT going, Bella. And that's final."

"No-" she was about to start protesting again when the door burst open and on instinct, I crouched into a protective position in front Bella as she gasped.

"Hey, hey! What's with the animosity?" Jane joked. I relaxed visibly and gave a sigh of relief. Jane, my ever so loving sister. I rolled my eyes and I felt her smack my head hard.

"Ow!" I cried as I rubbed my head while the two most important girls in my life giggled at the sight.

"It's not funny!" I growled playfully.

"Oh yes, it sure is, dude!" Felix and Demetri boomed as their laughter echoed through the halls. Heidi and Chelsea appeared next to them and giggled.

"Can I go? Please?" Bella asked again, tugging on the hem of my shirt.

"No, Bella. I'm not going to let you get hurt. I promised you."

"Alec… Please. I can't lose you another time. If I lose you again this time, I want to be with you. I can't live without you…" her voice trailed off into a heart-wrenching sob. My dead heart got touched by her words and seemed to give another thump. My hands brought her head closer to my chest and I stroked her hair lovingly, treasuring this moment.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But you can't go; I just need you to know that I love you. I love you a lot," I whispered, my voice broken at the end.

"Umm, sorry to disturb this really sweet moment, but we really _have _got to go now," Jane interrupted as two soldiers following us as a number nodded their heads in agreement. I sighed, stroking Bella's face once more before grabbing my cloak and pulling the cloak over my head, preparing to leave.

"Wait, Alec!" I heard Bella call. I turned over immediately just in time for her to leap into my arms and kissed me deeply and passionately. I marveled at how great she tasted, smelled, felt.. and I pulled away.

"Goodbye, Bella. I'm sorry," I whispered, kissing her one last time before turning, not looking back. Because I knew if I do, I would stay with her, holding her and won't let go.

"Why don't you just let Bella come with you? You know she can't live without you if something were to happen to you- Well, you know, the worst assumption that were to come out of this battle," Felix commented as we walked side by side.

"I-" I started than froze at the crashing sound I heard at the door. My ears immediately became alert as they searched for any source of threat as I crouched, my eyes darting everywhere.

"Do you think they got Bella?" Demetri asked. I growled at this possibility and shot back to the room where I left Bella and took her into my arms as I shushed her at her surprised expression.

"Alec, they've found out," Felix reported, his expression was one of fright, and I have never seen an expression like that before- Just once, when Marcus's mate was killed.

"Damn it," I hissed under my breath as I pushed Bella protectively behind me.

"Alec? What's happening?" she asked, her voice filled with fear. _Don't worry, love. I will protect you. I promised._

"They've came earlier than we had expected, I guess," I mumbled.

I heard her gasp before she tried to calm herself down. "I'm going to help, even if you don't let me," she muttered determinedly. Jane, Heidi and the other two soldiers dashed into the room and stood by our side, crouching into predatory position.

The moment the rush of vampires appeared at the door, Chelsea broke all their bonds with each other and tried to pull them over to us. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated hard and succeeded as quite a handful came standing by our side and we grinned triumphantly, getting ready for the real battle as she have a limit in her talent and couldn't bring too many over to our side.

Another rush of vampires came running over and Jane made them scream in pain and fury as they got distracted by the huge amount of pain. I snapped my fingers for the rest to dash towards them and snap their body parts off, taking advantage of their distraction.

We succeeded and beckoning for everyone to come along, I held Bella's hand tightly as she squeezed mine, making me smile. The comfort of her hand in mine made me relax a little and I squeezed hers back before going straight to the lion's den. Ironic use of words though.

As we stopped at the towering doors, we took an unnecessary deep breath as we opened the door. As expected, Aro was sitting in the middle of the throne and smirking. Till now, have I realized how evil and dark he is.

"How was your fight, my dears?" he asked, the smirk still there. "Oh, and how lovely you seem as a vampire, my dear Bella."

I growled, pulling Bella closer to me on instinct. "Now, now, no one intends to snatch her away from you," Aro chuckled.

"So now, we have started to battle. So let's end it here shall we?" he asked and as if that was a sign, hundreds and thousands of vampires seem to came out from their hiding place and advanced towards us. I just realized how dire this situation was- I knew I can never escape out of this place, alive. But I promised my love that I would protect her, as I leaned forward to my crouch, I looked around at the ones I have grown to love and cherish throughout these years.

Jane, my annoying yet lovable twin sister. She seemed so bitchy to the others who didn't know her, but sweet and caring to those who do. She is very protective person, one who treasures those who are around her.

Felix, the big brother. He's like a big teddy bear with lots of jokes to light us up and make us laugh even in the worst conditions. He's a very protective person like Jane, and would murder anyone who hurts anyone he loves.

Demetri, the most efficient tracker I have ever witnessed; and that's saying something. He is really gifted in this way and very intelligent. He acts fast and cares for those who are around him.

The rest, Heidi and Chelsea, are also one of a kind. At times, they are like good friends to me, but they are always my sisters. Caring for me, giving me advice although we're not really related by blood.

Turning to face my beautiful angel…My Bella. I kissed her softly on the lips and whispered, "I love you, Bella. Forever."

And I turned to face the oncoming crowd and pounced, cutting off their sight so they would be blind for now, making it easier for the others. As he pulled off the head of the newborn, he heard a sweet, angelic voice call, "I will love you forever, Alec."

I turned as he saw her snapping off a head of the vampire and ripping him into shreds when another vampire suddenly pounced on her from behind. I growled, slamming the vampire to the ground and tore it into pieces, not realizing a crowd of vampires had formed around me.

"ALEC!" Bella screamed, horrified, as she pounced on one when suddenly a figure appeared in front of me, fire balls surrounding him.

"Will?" I whispered in shock. "Yup, right here dude. I owe you one," he chuckled, pulling me up.

"For..?" I asked, as my back faced his. "I will explain everything later, now let's play!"

I grinned and jumped on one, cutting of its sense as I tossed it soon to the fire.

Bella POV:

Fire was everywhere. Alec and Will were fighting in pairs, for their life, friendship, love. Everything they had was pinned in this battle. Alec finished dismembering one soldier when he felt a sharp pain at his arm. His arm is gone. Two vampires pounced on him and he closed his eyes, awaiting the pain when he heard another growl that isn't his.

Will. Will's body had been dismembered and thrown into the fire. Alec's eyes became angry and furious as he ripped the two apart viciously, growling in anger when another suddenly tore his head off.

"ALEC!" a heart-wrenching scream was heard echoing throughout the big hall… Then I realized it was me. I ran towards him, pushing the vampire straight into the fire as he burned and yelled torturously and died a painful death. I didn't bother, all I could care was the vampire in my arms. I quickly placed the head back onto his body, willing it to heal, but to no avail.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you this because I'm afraid you'd worry. I can't heal now because of the antidote… It haven't taken off its side effects..." it would be shocking to see a head talk itself if it wasn't Alec's. I sobbed as I smoothed his hair before he whispered, "Sorry, Bella. I've failed you. I promised to take care of you yet…"

"No! It's not your fault, Alec. I love you! Please! Don't! Don't leave me again! Alone! I _need_ you in my life! You're my air, my Sun, my Everything!" I sobbed. Jane, hearing this commotion, came running over to see what had happened, was shocked at her brother's predicament and fall onto her knees in shock.

"Alec..?" she whispered brokenly. "My…dear brother? Alec?" she asked again. Alec smiled weakly before someone suddenly kicked his head and his body into the fire. My eyes widened in shock and pain...Then revenge. I snarled at the intruder, growling like a wild animal as I pounced on him, struggling to tear his head off.

"How _dare _you! How dare you burn him! How. Dare. You." I growled, kicking and punching at him in anguish before tearing his head off his body. Somehow, I got some sick satisfaction as I tore it bit by bit, and throw it into the burning fire that was getting bigger by the minute.

"Bella! Calm down!" I heard Chelsea tell me. I turned my head to her direction and finally collapsed. "Chelsea… He's dead. He's _dead_!" I yelled. "Calm down, Bella. You're on the edge of sanity. Please, _please_, calm down. I don't want to lose another sister. So please…" she sobbed. My eyes widened as she revealed her vulnerable side. I pulled her to me as I hugged her, apologizing to her, again and again. But I couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching me.

Turning, I saw Aro advancing towards me with a determined expression on his face. I gulped, but forced myself to be strong as this battle revolves of only me and him. I pushed Chelsea aside, not wanting her to get hurt.

"Bella, no! I would fight with you!" she told me stubbornly, standing beside me. That's when I realized how close we have bonded, with Jane, Demetri, Felix… And most especially, Alec. I held back venom tears as I shook my head.

"Go with Jane and the rest! I'm an inexperienced fighter, Chelsea. I would drag you down with me," I protested, before pushing her away from the danger in front of me.

Heidi POV:  
Bella was afraid, scared of Aro, mainly, I could tell from her posture. He only smirked at her, showing nothing but confidence. That alone, made Bella got fired up and charged at him, but Aro just ducked away, avoiding every move Bella made at him.

I watched worriedly, wanting to go over and help, but I couldn't, I was surrounded by a whole lot of vampires here. After I finally threw them all into the fire with Demetri, I realized everything was quiet. As if the war was over. I smiled as realization struck me and I hugged Demetri tightly before turning to look for the rest. Alec, wasn't there anymore, I knew. My lips trembled as the loss of someone I treated like a brother…

Wait. Where's Bella? "BELLA!" I screamed. "Bella!" the rest started to search, their voice took an edge, with fear and anxiety, scared of what they would find, no, they're afraid of what they would lose, including me.

"Bella…?" I mumbled, sliding down onto the ground when I noticed a familiar necklace. Alec's. She would never take it off, unless… "Oh, _god_," I muttered, unable to believe that she isn't here anymore. The death of both my loved ones struck me hard on the chest and I suddenly couldn't breathe- not that it was necessary but.

It was a few days later after the war, everything was quiet, everyone was mourning the loss of Alec, Bella and also Will. We knew Will had jumped in to save Alec.

It's ironic to put tombstones since they're technically dead, but, it's for the meaning of it.

_Alec Volturi_

_1840~ 1859_

_Died protecting his loved ones. He _

_will be missed as a brother and a _

_loving friend. He was also happily married to_

_his lovely wife, Isabella Volturi._

_Bella Marie Volturi_

_1841~ 1859_

_Died protecting her loved ones. She will be missed as _

_a lovely and understanding friend, and as a sister. She _

_was happily married to her lovely husband, Alec Volturi._

_Will Volturi_

_1839~1859_

_Died a honorable death. He will be missed as a friend and__ a good protective brother._

I looked at Will's tombstone. We don't actually know when he's born, but we're just guessing. Still, it's better than nothing. As we paid our respects, we believed that Alec and Bella will be up there happily together and perhaps with Will too. A smile surfaced on my face as I thought of their smiling faces before sighing sadly.

I laid the flowers onto each of their graves and bowed respectfully before turning to leave with the others. I knew, that I would never forget how these people taught me to love, care and protect the people I love. I would never forget them.

And as I thought of these, I turned as it started to rain. The rain splattered onto us as we got into the car in a comfortable silence. The rain got heavier as if crying the loss of them. Venom tears threatened to spill over as my heart ache for them but I tried to believe they'll be happier up there.

As I sighed quietly, I thought perhaps this was for the best.

_~The End~_


End file.
